A Duelist's Bushido
by Comedy of Circumstances
Summary: Set about a generation after the events of Yu-gi-oh! GX, a new applicant with a strange deck and even stranger manners arrives at the Academy's US branch office, and with his arrival, memories of the academy's shadier past begin to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: WARNING. The following fanfic contains gratitious amounts of YGO fanfiction clichés, over-the-top scenes, GAR-logic, and shounen anime life wisdom. Your head may explode.

Should it do so, I will in no way be considered liable for this, nor am I accountable for any dumb ideas that reading my writing may put in your head. No aspect of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise belongs to me; if it did, nonsense like the Sin monsters, Black Feather and post-Fortune Cup 5Ds would not have happened, I assure you. This fanfic was written purely for non-commercial entertainment purposes. Plagiarism is committed at the risk of scathing criticism, mockery, and ridicule by myself and any of my friends who feel inclined to chip in. Fake cards will only be used to a limited extent and will be listed at the end of the chapter. Any other cards used can be found through a search on the Yu-gi-oh! Wikia.

This fanfic originally began on the Janime Community Forums as my personal stress relief and writing experiment, reproduced here on the request of my fans who requested it (both of you =P). With this fic, I will attempt to capture every major setup cliché that plagues YGO GX fanfiction and then develop them into something altogether different from the norm, so please don't tell me 'remove the clichés'; that would undermine my premise.

So, without further ado, please enjoy.))

**Turn 1: Proof of worth - Scorching Taro**

A new year was starting, and Duel Academia's American branch office was even more lively this year than the last. Prospective duelists from across the country and even some from abroad had all made their way there for one purpose: the entry exam practicals.

Outside, the supervisor by the door gave a relieved sigh as he started folding together the chair he had spent the last few hours on. It was then that he felt a tap on his shoulder, gentle yet decidedly strong.

"I came for the exam."

"You're too late." he remarked without even turning around, "We are no longer taking in entrants at this hour."

"A man's worth is measured by the proof put forth by his actions." the other replied calmly, "How can you decline a duelist without testing him?"

"Look." the supervisor snapped, turning to address his insistent applicant, "This isn't about worth, it's a simple question of examination procedu-"

He paused, finally catching onto the fact that he was addressing a rather worn t-shirt stretched across a decidedly muscular chest. A necklace with what seemed like three beast fangs of some kind hung over it. Whatever thoughts he had had of bodily shoving this nuisance aside were quickly discarded.

"I will prove my worth." the towering applicant insisted, his stare as unflinching as his voice, "My duelist's honor shall convince you."

The supervisor swallowed.

* * *

"Cyrano Creed?"

The supervisor nodded hesitantly, fiddling with his tie. How the applicant had convinced him to argue this case, he still wasn't fully clear on. All he could remember with certainty was that unrelenting stare and the solid, unflappable tone. Regardless, here he was, face to face with none other than Edward Wargrave, the head of Obelisk Blue widely known for his lack of compassion for special circumstances and the most piercing glare in all of Academia. The latter felt like it was boring a hole straight through his skull at this very moment.

"An applicant who arrived late for the examination."

The Obelisk head slowly brought the tips of his bony fingers together, one pair at a time. On his narrow face, a smile lingered like the vacant grin of a skull.

This was never a good sign.

"Y-yes, sir."

"An applicant who did so in direct violation of no less than four separate points from the code of conduct for these examinations."

"F-five...sir..." the supervisor spluttered out weakly, regretting the words as soon as they had left his mouth, "...he...erm, he...forgot to fill out the other side of the form...sir."

"I see."

Two simple words spoken in a tone that brought glaciers and snowstorms to mind. The supervisor curled up a bit further down in his seat, but professor Wargrave paid it no heed as he continued.

"...and you wan't me to consider his application, is this correct?"

"I-I-"

It was then that Wargrave's phone came to the stuttering supervisor's aid, the professor promptly turning his attention to it instead.

"Professor Wargrave speaking. Who is this? Oh, I see." his eyes narrowed, "You do? Understood."

"I-I'll just be going now..." the supervisor spluttered.

"By all means." Wargrave concurred, "...please do go inform mister Creed that his examination duel will begin in fifteen minutes. Arena six."

The supervisor gaped, "S-sir?"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"N-no sir, I-I mean, yes sir. I'll see to it sir."

The Obelisk head shook his head as the functionary scampered away.

"...by any means necessary, was it?" he clicked his teeth, pulling out a deck from a drawer in his desk and fingering through it thoughtfully, "I suppose I should play this seriously then."

* * *

Arena six was largely deserted when Cyrano stepped into the spotlight. Examinations had already concluded, and even the spectator seats were empty save for cleaning staff and a few stragglers who were still working out technical details or tracking down belongings lost in the chaos. Running a sun-tanned hand through his short, dark gray hair, he reached into his bag, procuring a mindfully polished old duel disc and strapping it onto his arm. For good measure, he also activated it, nodding in approval as the slots and life point counter lit up like they should.

"Ah, mister Creed."

The proctor's voice was chilling and emotionless as he strode in from the door on the other side of the arena, a thin, bone-white specter in his elaborate Obelisk uniform. His eyes were little more than two intense, pale blue dots, their piercing stare magnified by the square-rimmed glasses he wore.

Cyrano returned it without as much as a flinch, nodding curtly in acknowledgement.

"Professor Edward Wargrave." the proctor introduced himself, "I shall be your proctor for this test. I'm glad to see you were at least punctual about this meeting, even if the same can not be said for your arrival to the examination area."

"For a true hero there is never a 'too late'," the massive applicant replied, his expression and voice unchanging, "for time itself shall yield to his fiery passion and give way."

There was a tiny hint of a twitch around Wargrave's left eye, but it was soon gone without a trace, "I see." he said flatly, taking up position on his side of the duel field, "Well, I certainly can not fault you for a lack of confidence, mister Creed, but don't think you are going to get through this on spirit alone. This arrangement is an exception to standard procedure, and as such the standards applied to your performance will be significantly higher. Do not expect me to be anything like our standard proctors."

"That is fine." Cyrano replied, his gaze slightly vacant, almost disinterested, "If my opponent is stronger then my duelist's spirit must simply burn that much brighter."

Wargrave scoffed, seeming to be on the verge of making a remark but then thinking the better of it, "Then let's not waste any time. This examination will be a standard, single-duel match. If you wish to enroll, then you must defeat me." he raised his duel disc, the life point counter duly lighting up, "You may begin whenever you are ready."

The applicant nodded, raising his own duel disc in a similar fashion.

"Duel!"

"My lead." Cyrano announced, drawing his sixth card from the deck, "A monster whose burning passion matches my own. Berserk Gorilla in Attack Position." he gave an approving nod at the massive gorilla that appeared on his field, beating its chest as it roared out a challenge (Berserk Gorilla 2000 Atk/1000 Def), "That is all, professor."

"Hardly an impressive lead." Wargrave remarked, "Without even a single set card to protect it, your monster will be defenseless against any card effect I choose to play against it."

"A true warrior can stand his ground without resorting to trickery." he retorted, "For no matter what may befall him, his determination and will shall see him through."

The professor merely shook his head, "Draw." he announced, "Set one monster and two spell or trap cards. And that concludes my turn. Let us see this determination of yours."

Cyrano merely gave a passive nod, already focused on the card he had drawn, "Enraged Battle Ox." he announced as a massive humanoid bull appeared next to the gorilla, axe in hand, (Enraged Battle Ox 1700 Atk/1200 Def) "A monster whose unyielding persistence shall convey the strength of my conviction to you. Go, destroy his set monster with Taur Axe!"

(Wargrave 4000 - 300 = 3700)

"A reckless move." Wargrave retorted sourly as the excess damage was deducted from his life points, "The effect of my destroyed Pyramid Turtle will more than compensate for receiving such a feeble attack. Arise, Vampire's Curse." with an elegant bow, a well-dressed gentleman of indeterminate age appeared on the field, his eyes lifeless, his fingernails long and sharp like claws and a single wing jutting out from his back, "As you can see, our monsters are evenly matched in attack power." the proctor continued, "And by your Gorilla's effect, you have no choice but to attack."

(Vampire's Curse 2000 Atk/800 Def)

"A choice I'd never hesitate to make." Cyrano retorted as his Gorilla stomped forward, "Go, Berserk Crush!"

The vampire hissed, lunging towards its raging opponent, both monsters briefly connecting in the middle of the battlefield before dissolving into pixels. A draw.

(Wargrave: 3700 - 500 = 3200)

"At this time," Wargrave intoned as his life points dropped a notch while a trickle of blood fell down where the vampire had been defeated, "I activate the effect of Vampire's Curse. With the sacrifice of a mere 500 life points, my Vampire's Curse will not stay dead long."

His opponent simply nodded, "Turn end."

Wargrave's eyes narrowed. Still no set cards? Was his opponent really that bad, that cocky, or was there something else at work here?

"Draw." he announced, the familiar figure of his vampire rising up from the ground with the same calm and grace as before, "And since Vampire's Curse was revived by its own effect, it gains an additional 500 attack points. Next, I will activate my set spell card; Hand Destruction."

(Vampire's Curse 2500 Atk/800 Def)

Cyrano merely raised an eyebrow as he picked out two monster cards from his hand, slipping both into his graveyard slot, "You are _that_ dissatisfied with the contents of your hand, professor? Perhaps if you paid closer attention to the voice of your duelist's spirit you would-"

"_Enough_," the proctor interrupted, his voice finally betraying annoyance as his cheeks became tinged with just a hint of red, "I did not play that card for what I would draw; it was to awaken the power of what I already had in my hand." as he spoke, a transparent version of what seemed to be the skeleton of a young girl hovered up from the ground beside him, a doll clutched in its hands, "While in my graveyard, my Sleepy Beauty will reduce the level of all undead monsters in my hand by one, allowing me to summon this monster without tribute. Come forth, Vampire Lord."

Though slightly less heavyset than the creature beside it, the second vampire emerged with even more flourish, its expression more hungry than blank. (Vampire Lord 2000 Atk/1500 Def)

"Vampire's Curse, destroy his Enraged Battle Ox with Curse of Vlad Tepes!"

On command, a massive swarm of bats emerged from behind the vampire, enveloping the bull who waved its axe around furiously to fend them off. Abruptly, the vampire rose up behind it, sinking its fangs deep in the creature's throat before it could strike back. (Cyrano: 4000 - 800 = 3200)

"I'll also activate my trap card. Robbin' Zombie. Since you received battle damage, the top card of your deck will be sent to the graveyard."

"This is fine." his opponent replied placidly, slipping yet another monster card into his graveyard slot, "You may strike down cards from my deck, but as long as even a single one remains the battle will not be over, for that is the way of a true-"

"Vampire Lord, direct attack on the player."

Cyrano's speech was cut short as the vampire sank its fangs into his shoulder, the damage forcing another monster card off the top of his deck. (Cyrano: 3200 - 2000 = 1200)

"Vampire Lord's effect." the professor continued briskly, "Whenever it inflicts damage to you, I can force you to send a card of any type I choose from your Deck to the graveyard. I choose spell cards, _mister_ Creed."

"I won't."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me." Wargrave hissed, "By my Vampire Lord's effect, you _have_ to send that card to the graveyard."

"I won't." Cyrano repeated calmly, "...because I can't." he promptly grabbed the remainder of his deck, fanning it out for him to see.

The teacher's eyes widened.

"...as you can see." he concluded, shuffling his deck by hand and fitting it back into its slot, "...all the cards in my deck are monsters."

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the otherwise abandoned surveillance balcony above, two figures donning the Obelisk Blue uniform observed the proceedings.

"You _knew_?" though she did her best to keep her voice low, it was obvious that the girl was annoyed, her hands on her hips as she fixed the somewhat taller boy next to her with a fierce glare, though admittedly the soft, pink curls of her hair weakened the impression a little, "You _knew_ this guy only uses monster cards?"

"I didn't _know_." the other replied off-handedly - this one's hair was a darker red, short and cleanly cut. His eyes were still fixed on the scene below, "I had a hunch it would be interesting, that's all."

"A _hunch_." the girl repeated incredulously, "Well that's just great, a _hunch_. You had a hunch so you made us miss the early ferry and left my friends to go on without me - I mean, do you have any _idea_ how socially damaging that is? I have students who look up to me, you know! I have _commitments_! Jess in particular, you know Jess right? Sweetest new Obelisk student since like, _ever_? I promised to show her around, what if the others think I dumped her? Just so you know, if she gets traumatized or something it will totally be your fault and just because you wanted us to watch this-this stupid _nobody_ who doesn't even know how to build a deck and just spouts gibberish dueling professor Wargrave and-"

"Doing quite well at it."

The girl blinked, huffed about the way her tirade had been ignored, "Well, _yeah_ but that's professor Wargrave, you know? He's just gotten started. He's gonna' pound that kid flat."

The boy smiled, as if he had just been party to some kind of inside joke, "So that's what you think."

The girl harrumphed and crossed her arms, mouth set into a pout.

* * *

"I'll set one card." Wargrave announced calmly, "And with that, my turn ends. You may as well give up, though. With only monsters in your deck, I doubt you will be able to keep my vampires at bay for long."

"A duelist's will is the length of his life," Cyrano replied, appearing to address no-one in particular, "The intensity of his passion the reach of his strength. No matter the odds, his will shall always find a way. By discarding the beast type Sea Koala from my hand, I revive the monster you sent to my graveyard. Be reborn, my tenacity; Manticore of Darkness!" with a defiant roar, a massive lion with what seemed to be a scorpion's tail and a crow's wings emerged from the ground, claws poised as it stared down the opposition (Manticore of Darkness 2300 Atk/1000 Def), "My counter-attack begins now, professor. Draw."

"I suggest you make it count." Wargrave remarked, "You are one clean attack away from being eliminated."

Cyrano merely nodded, seeming to do so to the card he had just drawn rather than to his opponent, much to the professor's annoyance, "I will start with this." he announced, turning the card in his hand around, "Gallis the Star Beast." at his words, a peculiar red-furred beast appeared perched over him, its upper body and face covered by blue plating that extended to cover a pair of wings on its back, the star-shape emblem at its chest glowing brightly, "I reveal this monster from my hand and send the top card of my deck to the graveyard, and if that's a monster..." he afforded himself a small smile, "Well, I guess we can strike the 'if', right professor? Go, descending lost star!"

With a proud roar, the beast leapt up into the air, a bright glow enveloping it as it charged down onto the duel field with a terrific impact.

Gallis the Star Beast (800 Atk/800 Def)

(Wargrave: 3200 - 800 = 2400)

"The monster I sent was level 4, so you receive 800 damage." he continued calmly, "But the monster I sent was also..." a bright glow enveloped his graveyard slot and a single card shot out, a white, humanoid wolf with a massive axe slung over its shoulder emerging with a howl, "...Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. "

(Wulf, Lightsworn Beast 2100 Atk/300 Def)

"Even so." Wargrave interrupted, still maintaining his calm, "Not one of those monsters is a match to my Vampire's Curse."

"Very true." Cyrano replied with a shrug, "Just like a single virtue does not make a true duelist, a single one of these monsters can not grant me victory, but by combining the courage of Wulf with the Ambition of Gallis and the tenacity of my Manticore, I can summon a force far greater than any of them alone."

"Three tributes..." Wargrave's face seemed to pale slightly, "...you mean you're going to summon."

"The peerless deity of war. Beast King Barbaros!"

(Beast King Barbaros 3000 Atk/1200 Def)

Impressive as the entries of the other monsters had been, they paled in comparison to that of the demonic half-lion, the very arena seeming to tremble under its roar.

"Since I offered three monsters, professor, every card on your field is destroyed."

"Just a moment." the professor interrupted as his vampires were reduced to dust and the set cards on his field shattered, one of them turning up at the last moment, "I chain Shrink, halving your Barbaros's attack power."

(Beast King Barbaros 3000 ↓ 1500 Atk/1200 Def)

"You may have sapped my beast's strength for now." Cyrano intoned, "But his fighting spirit still remains. Barbaros, direct attack!"

Wargrave merely scowled as the demonic beast ran a spear through his chest, dropping his life points further. (Wargrave: 2400 - 1500 = 900)

"I'll send Giant Rat to the graveyard to revive my Manticore and that ends my turn."

(Manticore of Darkness 2300 Atk/1000 Def)

"Then I will begin mine."

Wargrave couldn't help a frustrated glare at his opponent as he drew his card. An all-monsters deck? Such...audacity, such unprecedented _gall_! He had thought it suspicious that he'd been asked to eliminate this candidate personally, on the duel field no less, but now he couldn't help the nagging thought that he had been set up. Set up. _Him_. His face flared up at the thought.

"My Vampire Lord was destroyed by a card effect." he half-snapped as an ornate coffin rose out of the ground, Vampire Lord stepping out smug as ever (Vampire Lord 2000 Atk/1500 Def), "So it is revived during my Standby Phase, which is just what I needed. I remove my Vampire Lord from play to summon this." he almost slammed the card into its slot, the slim vampire on his field vanishing to give way to a buff, muscular one, "Vampire Genesis! Next, I'll activate his effect. By discarding the level 4 Vampire Lady, I summon the monster I sent to my graveyard earlier. Vampire Bat, in defense position."

(Vampire Genesis 3000 Atk/2100 Def)

(Vampire Bat 800 Atk/800 Def)

With a chorus of ear-splitting shrieks, a small swarm of bats emerged, circling around Vampire Genesis.

(Vampire Genesis 3000 ↑ 3200 Atk/2100 Def)

"And since my zombie type monsters' attack points are now increased, the biggest monster on the field belongs to me. Vampire Genesis, destroy Barbaros; Genesis Crisis!"

With their respective battle cries still echoing in the air, the two giants clashed, wrestling each other for a while before Barbaros was finally forced to yield, crushed beneath the overwhelming strength of its opponent.

(Cyrano: 1200 - 200 = 1000)

"I'll summon Patrician of Darkness." he announced, "turn end."

(Patrician of Darkness 2000 Atk/1400 Def)

Cyrano nodded, "Manticore to defense. Set one monster and end."

(Manticore of Darkness 2300 Atk/1000 Def)

* * *

"So he got a lucky break and a rare card." the girl harrumphed, "So what? I still don't get why you're so interested in him. I mean honestly, there are so many better things we could be doing than sitting here watching this dueling nobody stumble his way towards an undeserved win, I really don't get how you-hey, where are _you_ going?"

The boy paused by the exit to offer her a blank look, as if to say that it was plainly obvious, "To see about making the second ferry leave earlier of course. Don't worry, you can wait here if you like."

"But-" the girl frowned, "But...the duel."

"I thought you weren't interested in the duel."

"I'm _not_," she snapped, "but I thought _you_ were."

"I don't see the point." the boy replied mildly, "I already know how it will end."

"So he's losing," the girl shot back, "just like I said at the start."

"I never said that."

"But-"

The boy was already gone, the exit slamming shut behind him. The girl bit her lip, trying hard not to say anything loud enough for the people in the arena to overhear.

"...you're _so_ unreasonable." she told the door sourly, turning her attention back to the duel.

* * *

Wargrave licked his lips, weighing his options carefully. He still had his Patrician, and between the his Vampire Bat and Vampire Genesis, that could keep battle-oriented attacks at bay. The card in his hand he could spend on trying to end the duel now, but if he did and another big monster was summoned next turn...

He shook his head, a hint of pride flaring up inside him as he stared down his all too placid opponent. Whoever this strange boy was and whatever he had been roped into, he would _not_ just cover in defense and let himself be made a fool of in such a fashion.

"Smashing Ground." he afforded himself a small, vicious grin as the ground beneath the Manticore abruptly split open, swallowing the monster. This duel would be finished now.

"And your set monster...is next. Genesis Crisis!"

That's right, he assured himself as the bulky vampire lunged towards its prey, an entire swarm of bats preceding the assault; no matter what that monster was, there was no way it could withstand that kind of onslaught, not unless...

"I commend your warrior spirit." Cyrano said, still smiling faintly, "...but you chose your targets wrong."

"No..." the professor stared in disbelief as a tiny puppy with a green handkerchief tied around its neck emerged from the brutal attack, defiantly standing back up, "No...something so simple..."

(Shiba-Warrior Taro 800 Atk/600 Def)

"No matter how small the warrior is, if their spirit is strong enough they will prevail. To neglect a warrior simply because he seems harmless is to orchestrate your own defeat. My Shiba-Warrior Taro can not be destroyed by battle."

"That's..." Wargrave shook his head slowly, forcing himself to calm, "Turn end."

Cyrano nodded, "I'll discard Moja to revive my Manticore."

(Manticore of Darkness 2300 Atk/1000 Def)

He took a brief pause after drawing his card, "Professor?" receiving a reserved glare in response, he pressed on, "Yours is the spirit of a strong duelist, and I will honor that...by showing you mine. I summon a second Enraged Battle Ox. Now, level two, Shiba-Warrior Taro, level six, Manticore of Darkness; tuning!"

(Enraged Battle Ox 1700 Atk/1200 Def)

At his command, both puppy and Manticore raised their heads up together in a howl and a roar respectively, the puppy shattering into a pair of stars that encircled the Manticore before it, too, dissolved in a similar manner, the light from the stars growing too bright to watch.

"Even in the darkest night, a true duelist's soul burns with the radiance of a thousand stars. My burning passion, light the skies, my unyielding tenacity, move thes earth; synchro summon, my warrior's soul! Shiba-Knight, Scorching Taro!"

Accompanied by a deep-toned roar, the pillar of light vanished, leaving behind what looked like an older, more muscular and anthropomorphic version of Taro. The creature now stood upright on its hind legs, the handkerchief tied around its head and a massive claymore that seemed to have been carved out of a single bone strapped to its back.

(Shiba-Knight - Scorching Taro 1800 Atk/1600 Def)

"That…" Wargrave may have looked surprised to see Barbaros, but it was nothing compared to his present reaction, "…that card…"

"He may only have 1800 attack points." Cyrano narrated, unbothered by this interruption, "But my Shiba-Knight carries with him the will and aspirations of all the warriors who came before him. Every beast, beast warrior, and winged beast in my graveyard will grant 200 attack points to every beast, beast warrior and winged beast on my field."

"That…"

(Shiba-Knight - Scorching Taro 1800 ↑ 4400 Atk/1600 Def)

(Enraged Battle Ox 1700 ↑ 4300 Atk/1200 Def)

"Correct." he confirmed as both the Ox's and Taro's attack points rose past the 4000-point mark, "Every card in my deck belongs to one of these types, and you've sent thirteen of them to my graveyard. This is our final stand; the proof of our worth. Scorching Taro, attack; Howling Blade!"

The professor grit his teeth. This may have been a loss, but he would be damned if he let himself go out with a whimper.

"Your target is Vampire Genesis; counter with Genesis Crisis!"

With a defiant roar, the vampire pulled itself up to the full impressiveness of its stature, its army of bats gathering into one solid swarm as the beast warrior lunged up high into the air, bringing its sword down towards them in a two-handed diving slash. The bats screeched, the vampire put all its might into the counter-attack, but there was no stopping the onslaught, the dog warrior landing calmly in front of its opponent. Vampire Genesis staggered back for a moment, struggling to muster a final attack, only to be cleaved in half right down the middle, shattering into pixels.

(Wargrave: 900 - 1200 = 0)

Cyrano gave a curt nod as the holograms vanished and he retracted his duel disc.

"That will be all then, professor?"

"Wait." Wargrave interrupted, grabbing him by the shoulder and giving it an ineffectual tug, "That card…where did you get that card?"

"Where does a duelist get his spirit?" the boy retorted, offering a blank look of non-comprehension, "Where did this card get me? This card and me are one, asking where I got it is absurd because there was no me before this card."

"That…what kind of gibberish is that?"

"My answer, professor." Cyrano replied, his entire demeanor so thoroughly honest that the man failed to find a retort, "The only one I can give."

And with that, he turned and walked away towards the exit.

* * *

That afternoon was sunny and clear skied, the setting sun tinting the sea a pleasant red hue. Onboard the academia-bound ferry, the red-haired boy casually leaned forward across the railing, savoring the tranquility of the moment and sea breeze on his face as the ship set off from the harbor.

"You _knew_."

He maintained his gaze on the water, not turning to face the accusation.

"Like I said, it was a hunch."

"Yeah _right_," the pink-haired girl scoffed, "You _knew_ he was going to win and you knew it in advance and I bet you even set this whole thing up! You've always set things up when something sneaky happens and I want to know why you did it!"

The boy merely shook his head slowly, observing his companion. It was a pretty face; he just wished it wasn't always wearing that expression that reminded him so much of an offended chicken.

"Think of it however you like." he replied, "I thought he might be interesting. That's all."

"And that's what you're going with?"

The boy didn't reply, eyes still fixed on the pier they were passing by.

The girl made as if to argue, but then abruptly froze to stare at the scene as well, as had a few others onboard.

"…he's not…" she managed at last, gaping in awe at the muscular youth sprinting across the pier, the distance shortening little by little, a light bag slung over his shoulder. He was almost directly beside them now.

"I think he is…"

The pier came to an end. The youth leapt, several people gasped and someone screamed. The red-haired boy gave a casual nod at Cyrano as the bulkier male hoisted himself up by the railing, panting heavily.

"…quite interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

((A/N: Things to note? Clichés I missed? Objections to voice? C&C is much appreciated.))

**Fakie report**

**Shiba-Knight, Scorching Taro**  
Beast-Warrior/Synchro  
Level 8/Fire  
1800 Atk/1600 Def

1 Beast or Beast-Warrior Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast Type Monster(s)

All Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged-Beast Type Monsters you control gain 200 ATK for every Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast Type Monster in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed, you can discard 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast Type Monster instead.))


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Just a small, precautionary note to you all, as there seems to be some reader confusion.

If you skim or skip to the duel segment, you will miss important plot information.

I am not in the habit of force-feeding exposition to my readers, and I dislike pointless description, so a lot of the details in the fanfic are actually relevant to understanding everything that's going on. If you just want the action, that's of course your choice, but for the full experience, please do read the full fic with some attention to it.

Now, without further ado.))

**Turn 2: Duelist's Honor - A roommate in trouble!**

Duel Academia, US branch. Though far removed from its Japanese cousin where the academy's true infamy came from, the place was - to many - like a dream, a dream of excitement, fortune, and fame, of challenges overcome and goals reached, a prelude to every aspiring duelist's own legend.

To Sean Fitzpatrick, Osiris first year, it was starting to look more and more like a waking nightmare.

"Fitzpatrick, the Council representative wants a word."

Subduing his weary sigh, the scrawny teen mumbled out a reply to his teacher and slumped back in his seat, fiddling with his glasses with one hand while attempting to smooth out his tangled, chestnut-colored hair with the other. Neither was going very well, and by the time he had finally managed to untangle his fingers from the locks, the Obelisk girls had already descended on him, effectively boxing him into his corner seat.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sean swallowed. There were a lot of things he could have said to the pink-haired girl intruding on his personal space. Part of him wanted to tell her that her expression was more cute than threatening, part wanted to ask her to kindly please not lean in so close especially when she had her arms folded beneath her chest like that, but above all else, he wanted to say the one thing he had been trying to say since the beginning of this daily ordeal.

_It wasn't his fault_.

"WELL?" it was then that the other girl slammed her hand down on his desk, fixing him with her glare in turn and forcing him to shrink even further back in his seat, "You've got some nerve just sitting there with your mouth slack after an entire week's waiting, Osiris-boy. Do you have _any idea_ who you're dealing with here?"

Beneath the desk, Sean's hand clenched into a fist, even though he still couldn't bring himself to meet either girl's gaze. Oh, he had ideas alright, he knew as well as anybody at Academia would of Kyrene Yowell; how could he not? Student council president, heiress of one of the school's most prominent sponsor families, one of the school's top ranking elites and generally the most popular girl in the school. The black-haired witch in first year Obelisk's clothing by her side was no stranger to him either. Top ranking first year and Kyrene's new pet student.

"I-I know...Jessica..." he managed to stammer out, "...but..."

"No buts!" Kyrene interrupted, "The first floor classrooms are Osiris dorm's responsibility area."

"1-C is specifically yours and your roommate's." Jessica cut in. Like good pack hunters, they were clearly pacing this.

"Yet for the entirety of this week," Kyrene drilled in turn, "That specific classroom has been sloppy."

"Messy."

"Dirty."

"Filthy."

"Disgraceful." Kyrene finished with an air of authority, "I didn't believe I'd ever get to say this, but you mange to make Osiris look even worse than it is. When one dorm looks bad, the student body looks bad, and when the student body looks bad then the president of the student council looks bad. Are you trying to make _me_ look bad, Fitzpatrick?"

She jabbed Sean's chest with her index finger, the Osiris immediately recoiling even further.  
"N-no, I don't," he spluttered "I-"

"You'd better have a good excuse, freshman." Jessica chimed in, her sharp glare intruding from the other side.

"I-I'm-it's-"

It was then that the chair had finally met its limit, toppling over and sending the Osiris student down to the floor with a painful crash.

"It's not me..." he groaned, a hint of ego finally flaring up at teh back of his mind, "It's not! It's-it's Creed damn it!" his cheeks flushed, what had been intended as a yell came of as more of a pathetic squeak, but he pressed on nonetheless, "He's the one who's slacking off! He's the one who spends half the lessons sleeping and can't even get basic theory right! He's the one not doing his share; not me! He's-why aren't you harassing _him_ instead, huh?!"

"Oh, we've tried." Jessica harrumphed.

"That slacker just seems to slip out at every turn," Kyrene remarked in turn, "And even when I do manage to talk to him, all he does is rave on about his duelist's spirit."

"The nerve on him."

"B-but then, why-why me?"

"Because he's _your_ roommate and your responsibility." Kyrene replied with an air of finality.

"You don't want to try shirking from your responsibilities," Jessica brought her glare into painfully close proximity, "...do you, Fitzpatrick?"

"N-no sir, I mean m'am-I, I mean-"

"Then you'll see to it." Kyrene finished, "I expect classroom 1-C to be in tip-top shape, starting tomorrow."

With a last disdainful glance at the sprawled out Osiris, the pink-haired girl promptly turned on her heel and left the classroom, closely followed by Jessica.  
Sean sighed, scooping up his belongings from the floor. This was _definitely_ looking more like a nightmare to him.

* * *

A lone island far off from the mainland's coast, Duel Academia's US branch owed much of its design to the original. Though there was no volcano and much of its dense forests had been cleared to make way for the sleek, modern white buildings of glass, steel, white stone that now dotted the landscape, there was still something mysterious about the island. Though the wild animal population had long since been restricted to only the most harmless of species, with smooth, well-lit walkways for the students to use at night, it still held a sense of the wild and untamed about it, like a persistent wine forcing its way through the paved walkways, its roots far deeper than civilization could ever hope to reach.

Grinning in quiet contentment, Cyrano shut his eyes, feeling the sea breeze against his face. It had been a bit of a chore to find a piece of seaside cliff devoid of both the safety rail and the accompanying sign warning any explorers that climbing above the railing was not a good idea, but he had finally found one: a narrow outcropping concealed behind a small remnant of forest that had remained untouched. The fading sunlight was still warm on his skin, the breeze carrying in the scents and sounds from the island. Rustling among the trees, like a big or at the very least clumsy animal wading through, a faint scent of sweat, and then…  
"Creed!"

Panting heavily, face flushed and eyes glaring wildly, Sean emerged from the undergrowth, a small branch still tangled in his hair. Sheer frustration had carried him this far, but faced with the behemoth of a student silhouetted against the setting sun, his unbuttoned blazer fluttering in the wind and an ever calm gaze turning his way, he staggered in spite of his rage.

"I-"

Cyrano said nothing, eyes still vacantly resting on the scrawnier freshman. Like a wolf eyeing a pet dog that had strayed into its territory.

Sean swallowed.

"E-excuse…me…"

"A true duelist is as compassionate as he is powerful." Cyrano intoned, "You are forgiven."

"That-" Sean's eyebrow twitched, his previous frustrations welling up again and finally pushing the momentary fear aside, "That's not it at all you idiot! That-that should be _my_ line!"

Cyrano raised an eyebrow, "I do not know what I have done to warrant it…" he replied at last, "…but it would be dishonorable to look down upon a gesture of peace freely offered." he bowed his head slightly, "I accept your forgiveness."

"You…" Sean grit his teeth, "Are you making fun of me Creed?" he pointed an accusing finger at the taller Osiris student, only to receive another blank stare in return, "It's all _your_ fault, you know! You-you, you've-"

"I see."

With a deft hand movement, Cyrano raised his duel disc and activated it, deck already clicked into its slot.

"Creed?" Sean took another hesitant step back, "What are you-"

"You have a problem with me." Cyrano stated calmly, "Your honor has been wounded my actions. As duelists, there is only one way we can amend this."

"That's…" Sean clicked his teeth. Come to think of it, he hadn't ever seen his roommate duel in person, but rumors were already thick about his deck and he should know better than most what a slacker this freshman was. All things considered, this was perhaps the best chance he could have hoped for, "…alright then, Creed. If I win, you promise that you'll keep classroom 1-C clean and presentable at all times?"

"On my duelist's honor." His opponent replied stoically.

"Excellent." Sean afforded himself a satisfied grin as he raised his duel disc. Getting to hand out a little payback for the pain and humiliation he had suffered…that didn't sound bad at all.

"DUEL!"

Sean: 4000  
Cyrano: 4000

"I'll take the first move." the bespectacled Osiris announced, "Draw." he nodded for himself; with a little luck this would be a quick sweep, "Junk Blader, Attack Position."

With a small grunt, an machine-like warrior donning purple full-body armor and a ragged black cloak stepped out on the field, a sizable sword clutched in his hand. (Junk Blader 1800 Atk/1000 Def)

"Then I'll set two cards and end my turn. Let's see what you've got, Creed."

"As promised, I face you as a duelist." Cyrano intoned, "For the honor of both of us, I can not give you anything but my best. Draw."

Sean merely rolled his eyes at the tirade. Just as he had heard, this knucklehead was really getting into it, and if the rest of it held true...

"As my lead, a firey soul to match my own. I'll summon Berserk Gorilla, in attack-"

"Not so fast." Sean smirked, a gaping hole opening up in the ground beneath the massive beast the moment it entered the field, swallowing it whole, "You stepped right into my Trap Hole. Your Gorilla is destroyed; how's that for your-"

He paused as 1000 points abruptly deducted themselves from Cyrano's life point counter. (Cyrano: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)

"A great warrior is strong, that is true," the taller Osiris intoned, his gaze distant, "But his power is not for oppression but to protect those who are oppressed. My Berserk Gorilla may have fallen to your trickery, but with the sacrifice of my life points, an even greater warrior will takes its place. Come forth, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest."

With a thunderous roar, a hulking green beast in brown leather armor stepped onto the field, a massive club brandished in its hand (Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest 2600 Atk/1800 Def)

"Now, I will take the battle to you. Green Baboon, destroy his Junk Blader with Primal Strength!"

The beast raised its giant club for a swing, but rather than connecting with its target, it crashed headlong into a ragged-looking scarecrow, the rickety construction trembling beneath the force of the blow but still remaining in one piece as it swung back down, re-setting itself onto the field.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Sean remarked, "Your brute's attack is negated and my trap is set back on my field. You won't get me that easily, Creed."

"Perhaps." his opponent replied with a nonchalant shrug, "But a true duelist can not be defeated with such cowardly tactics. I end my turn."

"Cowardly...tactics?" the tawny Osiris's eyebrow twitched as he drew his card, "We'll see about that. My turn."

Cowardly, was it? This from the idiot who didn't even play a single spell or trap card to protect himself. He sneered.

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack position. Don't get too used to him though." he nodded towards the peculiar orange-plated robot that had appeared on his field, the creature promptly yanking the engine on its back into life, "I'll tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 4 Junk Blader. Synchro summon," the familiar sequence completed, a solid beam of bright light enveloped the field, "Junk Archer!"

(Junk Archer 2300 Atk/2000 Def)

With a graceful leap, a rather less goofy-looking robotic warrior landed on the field, the creature immediately raising the bow in its hand up and pulling back the string, a shimmering arrow building up in its grasp.

"Junk Archer's effect." Sean continued, the arrow soaring straight towards the baboon and striking it in the chest, both vanishing from view, "I'll remove your Baboon from play until the end of the turn, and that leaves you wide open! Junk Archer, direct attack on the player!"

The attack hit dead on, but contrary to what he had expected, his opponent merely seemed...disappointed.

(Cyrano: 3000 - 2300 = 700)

A formidable blow..." Cyrano remarked, "...but where is your pride? Why do you not honor this deck? Why would you summon such a mighty warrior without the introduction he deserves?"

"Don't...try to confuse me, Creed." Sean retorted, shooting his opponent a glare, "Cards are just cards; shouting and boasting about them like a moron won't change anything. I'll set one card and end my turn."

"I see..." his opponent replied, still in that annoyingly melancholy manner, "It's a pity."

"Say what?"

"I said it's a pity." Cyrano repeated calmly as his Baboon returned to the field, "I was hoping that the duelist I share my room with would at least appreciate his own deck. My turn. Draw."

Nodding for himself, he wasted no time in picking out his next card, "So be it. I will show you the power of a warrior who brooks no subterfuge. I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack position."  
Sean's eyes widened as a black, humanoid wolf beast appeared on the Baboon's side, a sinister-looking black sword in its hand, "That monster..."

(Pitch-Black Warwolf 1600 Atk/600 Def)

"While my Warwolf is on the field your traps can not intefere with my battle phase. Green Baboon, destroy his Junk Archer! Primal Strength!"

Sean could do nothing but grit his teeth, both the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and the Mirror Force he had set locked into place. (Sean: 4000 - 300 = 3700)  
Cyrano shook his head, "If only you had faced your foe with honor, you could have avoided that loss. Warwolf, direct attack!"

(Sean: 3700 - 1600 = 2100)

"Don't..." Sean hissed out, "Don't screw around with me! What do you think know, what do you think you know about anything huh?! You're the lowest scored entrant of the year! You never do anything in class! You don't even know how to use spell or trap cards! Who do you think you are trying to teach me, _huh_?!"

Cyrano merely shook his head once more, "I'll end my turn here."

"What, no more life wisdom to share?" Sean sneered, "Draw."

Briefly, he stared at his cards. With these cards, he could summon his other synchro monster, but...

'No pride, eh?'

His blood boiled. No way was he going to tip his hand like that to a cocky amateur like this.

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive." he announced, "And I'll use it to return Junk Blader to my hand, a card I'll also summon, then I'll use his effect. Right now, I have two Junk monsters in my graveyard, by removing both of them from play my Junk Blader gains 800 extra attack points."

(Junk Blader 1800 ↑ 2600 Atk/1000 Def)

"This ends here, Creed. Your Warwolf is wide open; Junk Blader-"

He paused, staring at the bird beast that had assumed residence on Cyrano's field in place of his wolf, its massive wings spread out protectively to cover the entirety of the field. (Swoop Gardna 500 Atk / 2300 Def)

"A true warrior will not stand idly by and watch the courageous suffer." the taller Osiris student forestalled his question, "By returning an attack position monster from my field to my hand, I can summon my Swoop Gardna to take its place and cover my other monsters from attacks for the turn." he shook his head, "If only you had faced me with honor and integrity, this duel might have ended differently."

"You-" Sean snarled, his face reddening. Junk Blader wavered on its spot, still awaiting orders, "You...you...self-righteous...I'm the one who's...I'm the one..." he grit his teeth, "OH WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

Abruptly, he rushed off towards the woods, his face ill-red and tears streaming down his cheeks. His duel disc snagged on a branch, but he dislodged it from his arm, disappearing into the canopy with another frustrated scream.

Cyrano made no attempt to follow, walking up calmly to the discarded duel disc and deck and picking them up. He paused briefly to look at the thrown away hand cards, shaking his head again.

"Guess I'll just have to prove it another way." he mused for himself as he pocketed the deck.

* * *

As the new day dawned, classroom 1-C was like a warzone. The chairs and desks had been strewn about the floor as if a vicious struggle had taken place in the room; even one of the bookcases had been knocked over. And there, standing by the window with an absent look on his face, was a single boy in Osiris red uniform. He didn't even turn around as the two Obelisk girls stepped inside.

For a moment, both Jessica and Kyrene stopped in the doorway, exchanging glances.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" Jessica asked, taking a threatening step forward.

Much to her annoyance, the Osiris paid her no heed, eyes still focused on the window in front of him.

"I'm _talking_ to you, Fitzpatrick!" she snapped, grabbing the boy by the shoulder and pulling it forcefully, "Just what do you think you're-"

"Let. Me. GO!" the sheer ferocity caught Jessica off guard, causing her to stagger back as the raging Osiris finally turned around, his face red and his eyes puffed from crying. His hands clenched into tight fists, "I COULDN'T DO IT, ALRIGHT?!" he yelled, "I COULDN'T! I TRIED TO TALK TO HIM, BUT HE WOULDN'T-I TRIED TO DUEL, BUT-BUT! I FAILED ALRIGHT?! I TRIED MY HARDEST AND I JUST FAILED!"

He cried, bitterly. An awkward silence descended on the room.

"I...couldn't..."

"You've made a huge mess you know." Jessica managed, arms folded, her expression somewhere halfway between pity and disgust, "You can't expect to get off scott free just like that."

"I don't see a duel disc on you either." Kyrene remarked, stepping forward in turn, "You didn't go and lose it did you?"

"That's seriously against school rules, you know." Jessica chimed in, slowly falling into their familiar pace.

"You've really gone too far now, Fitzpatrick. We're going to have to-"

"Stop right there."

"_You_?"

All three turned to stare blankly at the towering figure of Cyrano in the doorway, the Osiris student responding to their stares in his usual laid back manner as he strode over to them.  
"...what do you want?" Sean croaked out, poignantly avoiding his gaze.

"I thought I already told you," Cyrano replied, handing over his roommate's duel disc, "A true warrior uses their strength to protect those who are oppressed, even _if_ they are oppressed by girls."

Sean's face flushed an even deeper shade of red, but he accepted the offered duel disc nonetheless. Jessica, however, was not about to take this turn of events quietly.

"That still doesn't solve a thing." she harrumphed, "Fitzpatrick totally wrecked this classroom, you know; _someone_ has to take responsibility for it."

"Indeed." without further comment, Cyrano strode straight past the black-haired Obelisk girl, turning to her senior instead, "I'll admit to not quite understanding the details, but this is all related to something I did, right?"

Jessica looked about ready to burst into another rant, but Kyrene shot her a threatening look, "You could put it like that." she replied evenly, returning the Osiris student's gaze, measuring it, studying it, "How are you suggesting that we solve this then, mister Creed?"

"The only way befitting duelists of honor." Cyrano replied, raising his duel disc, "We will both duel now. Whoever loses will take responsibility for the situation in whatever way is required."

"That-that's far enough, you Osiris lout!" before Kyrene could respond, Jessica had already stepped in between them, brandishing her own duel disc, "I don't know who you think you are, freshman; but that's one of Obeliks's top students you're talking to! Small fry like you aren't even worth her time; I'll put you in your place myself."

"Is that alright?" Cyrano asked, his gaze still focused straight past Jessica and on the pink-haired girl behind her.

"Fine by me." she nodded, taking a step back, "Just don't get careless with him, Jess; he's not your usual Osiris."

Jessica merely scoffed, turning to her opponent, "Don't worry; I don't plan on pulling any punches with this one. Whenever you're ready, Osiris."

Cyrano simply raised his own duel disc in response.

"DUEL!"

Cyrano: 4000  
Jessica: 4000

"You can take the first turn." Jessica remarked dismissively, glancing at her hand, "You'll need it anyway."

Cyrano nodded, "Draw." after a brief glance at his hand, he picked out a single card, "Set one monster. Turn end."

"Just a single set?" Jessica sneered, "I'll teach you to take me lightly. Draw."

Her lips curled up at the sight of her new draw, "Perfect. I'll summon Wish Dragon in attack position." with an adorable cry, I tiny dragon appeared on the girl's field, covering a nest with two eggs in it (Wish Dragon 700 Atk/100 Def), "He might not look like much, but his effect is just what I want to see right now. I'll tribute my Wish Dragon to summon two Dragon Tokens to my field, then I'll use them to activate this." the two dragon babies barely had time to hatch from their eggs before they were swept up in a blur of graphics, "By tributing two dragon type monsters, Dragon Tactics lets me summon any level 8 dragon straight from my deck."

She grinned triumphantly while Kyrene simply shook her head in the background.

"Bringing out your ace card this soon?" she muttered under her breath, "You really are playing this seriously, aren't you Jess?"

"Tyrant Dragon, in attack position."

With a thunderous roar, a massive, copper-scaled dragon emerged in front of Jessica, its wings spread wide and its expression alight with malice (Tyrant Dragon 2900 Atk/2500 Def), "Go Tyrant Dragon; destroy his set monster with Tyrant Blaze!"

As a blast of searing hot flames engulfed the card back, a tiny mechanized rabbit briefly became visible before it shattered beneath the onslaught. As it went, however, Jessica's life point score abruptly dropped, a new set monster appearing to take its place. (Jessica: 4000 - 500 = 3500)

"Your Tyrant Dragon is a formidable opponent, that is true." Cyrano replied, "But a warrior's prowess is not measured by their size alone. When the tenacious Mecha Bunny is destroyed, I can set another one from my deck, and when it is flipped face-up, I get to select one card and inflict 500 damage to its controller."

"A cheap shot." the Obelisk girl retorted, "But that won't keep you safe for long. When my Tyrant Dragon destroys one of your monsters, it can attack another one in the same turn; go, Tyrant Blaze!"

(Jessica: 3500 - 500 = 3000)

She merely scowled at the third set monster as it appeared "Set one card and turn end. Let's see how you intend to dig your way out of this one, Osiris."

"That's..." Sean blinked, staring at his roomate. That card, it was so...unlike anything he had seen Cyrano play, so much like...

No, no, it couldn't be.

"My turn," Cyrano declared, "And I'll use it to summon a warrior who embodies the chivalry of a true duelist."

Sean staggered forward. No, no, he couldn't have...

"Junk Synchron."

"That's-" at the sight of the familiar, orange-plated robot a mixture of dread and disbelief washed over Sean, the Osiris rushing forward to his roommate to confirm what he already knew would be true, "That's my deck!"

((**Fakie Report**

**Swoop Gardna**  
Winged-Beast/Effect  
Level 5/Wind  
500 Atk/2300 Def

At the beginning of your opponent's Battle Phase, you can return 1 Attack Position monster you control to your hand to Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. During this Battle Phase, if a monster your opponent controls attacks it must attack this card.

))


	3. Chapter 3

"That's my deck!"

There was no response. Briefly, both duelists' stares rested on Sean, then they turned to each other, and with a curt nod form Jessica, the matter seemed resolved.

"Junk Synchron's effect." Cyrano declared, "I summon the level 2 Mecha Bunny from my graveyard in defense position." (Mecha Bunny 800 Atk/100 Def) "Then I'll flip summon the Mecha Bunny set on my field." (Mecha Bunny (800 Atk/100 Def), "And when Mecha Bunny is flipped face-up, I choose one card on the field and inflict 500 damage to its controller." the robotic bunny's eyes lit up at this point, fixated on Jessica's monster, "The card I pick is your Tyrant Dragon."

(Jessica: 3000 - 500 = 2500)

"Hey!" Sean interrupted, "Didn't you hear me?! That's-"

"Your deck." Jessica retorted, "And?"

"_And_?" the scrawny Osiris echoed incredulously, "That's-he can't just-he can't just do that!" he hesitated, turning to Kyrene, "...right?"

The student council president shook her head, "Nothing in the rules against it." she replied, "If this was a tournament you could call him out on it, but this is an unofficial duel and Jess just confirmed she has no issues with it."

"But-that's...he can't use...I mean he actually can't-"

"Look." Kyrene interrupted, a faint but decidedly mischievous smile on her face, "The only way to call this duel off right now is for one of the players to forfeit. You might not like him, but right now Creed is fighting for you out there; is that how you want to repay him?"

"I-" Sean grit his teeth, glaring at the muscular Osiris student.

"You complain too much, Fitzpatrick," Jessica cut in, "A trash deck is just right for a trash duelist, isn't it?" she smirked, turning her gaze back to Cyrano, "I've heard the talk about you and your deck, Osiris, but Fitzpatrick plays bargain bin wares through and through. It's a bit disappointing, but there won't be any rare cards to bail you out this time."

Sean bit his lip, his cheeks flaring up. As much as he wanted to argue back, Jessica had hit a nerve. Cyrano, however, shook his head.

"Humble or great, if a warrior's soul and resolve are strong enough, he will prevail." he intoned, his gaze calmly meeting Jessica's, "Through this duel, I will show you..." he raised his hand up dramatically, "The bright soul of this junk deck!"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the restricted areas of Academia, surrounded by the security camera monitors, business of the highest importance was being conducted.

"Five bucks on the Osiris," declared Sylvie Durant, head of Ra Yellow, taking another sip of her coffee and stretching out in her seat in a manner that inevitably brought a cat to mind, her green eyes half shut and the long black curls of her hair fanning out behind her, "He's got spirit."

"Now now, that's not fair, miss Durant." professor Cross of Osiris Red chided, turning the bright blue eyes that featured so frequently in the female students' gossip on her, "What kind of teacher would I be if I bet against my own student like that?"

"Less of a poor sport, that much is sure." Sylvie retorted with a pout, "You already snatched that precious prodigy of yours from my roster during the staff meeting; the least you could do is let me have some fun with him."

"Really now, miss Durant," the young professor replied, "I think we already agreed that this kind of thing wouldn't have to happen if you actually _attended_ the staff meetings, besides-"

"...just _what _do you two think you're doing here?"

"A bit of friendly sport, professor Wargrave," Cross turned a pleasant smile towards the Obelisk head standing in the doorway, seeming to pay no heed to the scowl they were getting in return, "Really now, such a frightening face you're making so early in the morning. What ever is the matter?"

"Yeah, you hardly ever come down here to associate with us lowly mortals," Sylvie remarked in turn, "Want to join the betting? After all, all work and no play-"

"Speaking of work." Wargrave interrupted stiffly, "...don't either of you have a class to attend this morning?"

"Blank period." Cross replied calmly, "I don't have any lessons until noon."

"Self-study." Sylvie chimed in, offering Wargrave a cheerful smile as she refilled her cup, "I believe in...ahem," she took an overly solemn tone, "Encouraging student initiative and creativity."

"You mean you're slacking."

"Chronologically emancipated." Sylvie corrected.

"You're reprehensible." Wargrave replied flatly, glaring at the screen, "The surveillance system is for enforcement of school discipline and security; why is neither of you doing anything about this disturbance?"

"Oh come on, where's the hurry?" the Ra head retorted, gesturing towards the screen with her coffee mug, "This is prime entertainment."

"It's like she says." Cross stepped in before Wargrave's rebuttal, his eyes resting calmly on the Obelisk teacher, "We have the whole thing recorded; we can safely observe for now and intervene when it is convenient to do so. Besides," he afforded himself a mischievous little smirk, "Can you blame us for being curious...about the freshman who defeated you in duel?"

Wargrave's posture stiffened ever so slightly. Sylvie let her gaze travel back and forth between both of them, matching Cross's grin with a wider one of her own.

"_Really_?" she asked, as if she was a small child who had just been told Christmas had come early, "This Creed kid...really beat you?" she burst out into open, shameless laughter, "So _that's_ why every time he comes up in conversation you act like you've got a Magic Cylinder up your-"

"That's beside the point." Wargrave snapped, his usually pale face betraying just a hint of red as he stared at the screen in spite of himself, "And it was only an examination duel."

"Nonetheless," the Osiris head replied, casually pushing over a chair in his colleague's direction, "I think it will be worth the watch."

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom, the tension was far more tangible.

"Big words, Osiris." Jessica scoffed, "Knowing Fitzpatrick's deck, the best you can bring out is that lame Junk Archer, so go right ahead."

Cyrano remained unbothered, "Tuning." he announced.

"Not good," Sean muttered under his breath. He didn't know where Jessica's overwhelming confidence was coming from when faced with a move that would come so close to depleting her life points, but he didn't like it "Not good at this quickly Creed; please just use that stupid spell card and finish this quickly."

"Level 3, Junk Synchron, level 2, Mecha Bunny, tuning!"

"Wait." Sean blinked, "You're not summoning-"

"Where tyranny and oppression rule, a true hero will always rise to the challenge. Synchro Summon. Prove your courage, protector of the weak; Junk Warrior!"

With a triumphant cry, a purple-plated android donning a bizzare white scarf emerged on his field, raising a fist into the air. (Junk Warrior 2300 Atk/1300 Def)

"Junk Warrior?" Sean echoed, "But-but...Junk Archer...you could have-"

"I thought I already told you." Cyrano replied calmly, "A true duelist faces his challenges...with honor. Junk Warrior embodies the courage and aspirations of all his weaker comrades. When he is synchro summoned, the attack power of a level 2 or lower monsters I control is added to his." he nodded as a blue aura surrounded the android, (Junk Warrior 2300  3100 Atk/1300 Def) "Junk Warrior, destroy her Tyrant Dragon with Indiscriminate Justice!"

Gasps in varying levels of disbelief ensued as the purple-plated warrior charged forward, felling its target in one, powerful blow from its fist. (Jessica: 2500 - 200 = 2300)

"Turn end." he announced calmly.

"That reckless, huh?" Jessica scoffed, "I guess I should congratulate you on your guts, though the same can't be said for your head, charging in against a set card like that. For all you know, that could have been an attack reactive trap that would have ended the game right here."

"On the contrary." Cyrano replied mildly, "With all I know I knew it would not be anything like that."

"Say what?" Jessica snapped.

"It's simple." the Osiris student replied with a shrug, "You are a duelist who takes great pride in her position; that pride would never allow you to resort to such cowardly strategies." he smiled mildly, "You resent removal and stalling tactics like that, don't you? That's why you would attack into the second Mecha Bunny even knowing that it would only do you harm, that's why the monster that represents you above all is one resilient to trap cards, and that is why...you don't run a single piece of removal like that, do you?"

"That's-" the Obelisk girl shook her head, "Don't...think you have me figured out that easily, Creed. Draw. And I'll summon Masked Dragon in attack position." a red and white scaled dragon appeared on her field with a low growl (Masked Dragon 1400 Atk/1100 Def), "Go, destroy his Mecha Bunny!"

"Looks like I'm feeling a bit reckless myself." Jessica quipped as the Dragon returned to its position, the feeble machine reduced to ashes, "Turn end."

Sean, at this point, was totally lost. First no counter to a straightforward attack, or to the summon itself, and now this. Why would she summon that dragon in attack position with such a high power monster facing her? Why didn't she just rebut Cyrano's claims straight away? And what...just what was going on between these two? It just didn't make any sense to him.

"How surprising." Cyrano gave a faint smile, "Despite your oppressive ways, you have the soul of a true duelist."

"You, on the other hand, have the mouth of a true salesman, Osiris." Jessica scoffed, "Give your speechmaking a rest and let's finish this."

"As you wish." Cyrano replied placidly, "I will show you the worth of my - no, _both_ of our duelist souls. My turn, draw."

* * *

"More perceptive than he looks, isn't he?" Cross remarked, "This might turn out to be a tighter match-up than we thought, wouldn't you agree?"

"My bet still stands." Sylvie replied stoically, "I've got an eye for the winners."

Wargrave simply scoffed and made as if to leave, only to find the Cross's hand on his arm.

"Now now, no need to rush." the Osiris head insisted calmly, "You're not going to find Creed's file back in the registry anyway."

Wargrave froze, his tone dropping from cold to downright frigid, "I'm not sure I like what you're implying." he replied through grit teeth.

"That is unfortunate." Cross lowered his voice a little, backing a bit further from the unfolding drama and from Sylvie who seemed intent not to miss a second, "I can't say I'm too thrilled about you probing into my student's personal information without permission either, but here you are. Fresh out of the archives to scold us, if I heard your footsteps correctly." he briefly locked eyes with his colleague, every last drop of warmth vanishing from his tone, "Don't take me for a fool, Wargrave. I know who you've been questioning and about what."

"I see." Wargrave replied frostily, "I suppose you intend for a more...public confrontation over this, then?"

"Far from it." Cross chuckled, his manner as warm and pleasant as before, "All I have is a simple proposition that I think we can both reach a satisfactory result with. Interested?"

The Obelisk teacher merely nodded stiffly.

"What I propose..." the younger faculty member continued, "...is a simple wager. Right now, a duel between Obelisk and Osiris is taking place right in front of us. My proposition is simple; we will resolve this as a wager on the outcome of the duel. If you win, I'll slip you the files you're looking for without a word to anyone. Your secret will be safe with me."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you'll satisfy my curiosity." Cross replied merrily, "...and explain these suspicions of yours to me in full detail. You will also overlook this little incident and any disciplinary measures for the students involved. That is all."

"That sounds awfully generous, mister Cross."

"I'm an awfully nice kind of guy." Cross replied with a shrug, "Do we have a deal?"

Wargrave frowned, his expression scrunching up to something halfway between interest and resentment, "...deal."

"Very good then. Now please," the Osiris teacher promptly shoved the chair out for Wargrave, "Do have a seat, it's rather unnerving to have you looming over us like that."

* * *

"Junk Warrior, destroy her Masked Dragon! Indiscriminate Justice!"

"Like I'd let you get another hit in that easy," Jessica sneered as the warrior charged towards her monster, "Trap card, activate!"

At her command, a shimmering rainbow of colors appeared between the Obelisk student and the incoming attack, the impact dissipating into a harmless shimmer around her. (Jessica: 2300 + 1700 = 4000)

"Rainbow Life." she elaborated, slipping a card from her hand into the graveyard slot, "By discarding one card, I convert all damage I take this turn into life point gain for myself, which puts our life points back on even ground. Next, my Masked Dragon's effect lets me summon any dragon with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck. Come out, Twin-Headed Behemoth."

(Twin-Headed Behemoth 1500 Atk/1200 Def)

Cyrano simply nodded as the twin-headed purple beast replaced the dragon before it, as if this was all going as he had expected it to, "Turn end."

Sean, meanwhile, was feeling light-headed. If Rainbow Life had been her set card, then attacking with Junk Archer would just have improved her game position. Heck, he'd probably have...lost already. His eyes narrowed. Was this dumb luck or had Creed...actually realized that?He shook his head at the thought. No, no way could he have thought that far ahead, predicted that much. There was no way.

"My turn." Jessica announced, barely gracing her new card with a glance, "And I think it's time to show you just where you stand. I'll tribute my Twin-Headed Behemoth; come on out, Strong Wind Dragon!"

With a roar like a storm wind, a green-scaled dragon took up the tributed monster's place, rising up to its hind legs, wings outstretched. (Strong Wind Dragon 2400 Atk/1000 Def)

"And like your Junk Warrior, my dragon can also gain attack points from its fellows. Specifically, half the power of the dragon I tributed to summon him." she afforded herself a triumphant smirk as her dragon's attack points rose to match its opponent, (Strong Wind Dragon 2400  3150 Atk/1000 Def) "Strong Wind Dragon, sweep that piece of trash off the field! Hurricane Blast!"

With its familiar cry, the purple-plated warrior charged in for a counter-attack, but faced with the gale force blast of wind from its opponent, it was tossed aside like a rag doll, slamming into the far-end wall and shattering into pixels. (Cyrano: 4000 - 50 = 3950)

"Set two cards." Jessica finished, emptying out her hand, "Turn end."

"My turn."

Sean bit his lip, despite his roommate's consistent cool. With that last move, Jessica had indeed gone all in, so if Cyrano could best it it would be his game, but a monster of that size flanked by who knew what was hardly the most encouraging prospect, especially with the bulkier Osiris student's insistence not to use the spells that were gathering up in his hand.

"Draw." Cyrano declared, "Your strength and determination to defeat me are formidable; as a true duelist giving you anything less than my greatest resistance would be disgraceful. I'll send a monster card from my graveyard to my hand to special summon the swift and cunning Quickdraw Synchron." he briefly held up a copy of Card Trooper, only for the card to be shot square in the center. Stepping in with rather more dramatic flair than its goofy appearance really afforded it, a peculiar machine dressed up like some kind of bizarre western hero appeared on Cyrano's field, toy-like gun in hand (Quickdraw Synchron 700 Atk/1400 Def) "Then I'll summon the seflessly helpful Tuningware from my hand to join him." (Tuningware 100 Atk/300 Def)

He nodded at Quickdraw Synchron as it abruptly drew its gun once more, the smaller Tuningware bursting into a single star which was shot down with pinpoint accuracy.

"Level 5, Quickdraw Synchron, Level 1, Tuningware. Tuning!" Cyrano briefly shut his eyes as the familiar play of lights began once more, "When courage and determination overlap, a warrior of unprecedented tenacity is born. Synchro Summon, stand firm; Junk Gardna!"

As the lights died down, a massive green-armored robot emerged on Cyrano's field, lowering itself into a defensive crouch (Junk Gardna 1400 Atk/2600 Def)

"When Tuningware is used for a synchro summon, I draw one card." he finished calmly, reaching for his deck once more, "Turn end."

"Turtling up, are you?" Jessica scoffed, "I've got you right where I want you now, Osiris. Activate, Final Attack Orders!" she nodded approvingly as the Gardna abruptly rose from its previous defensive pose, (Junk Gardna 1400 Atk/2600 Def) "As long this card is face-up on the field, there is no hiding in defense for either of us. My turn, draw."

She simply shook her head at her newly obtained card, "Go, Strong Wind Dragon! Hurricane Blast!"

Though the gale that buffeted it was just as fierce as the one that had blown away Junk Warrior, the Gardna held its ground against the assault, defiantly rising back up. (Cyrano 3950 - 1750 = 2200)

"Once per turn," Cyrano elaborated, "Junk Gardna is not destroyed by battle. My will is still standing strong."

"I'm well aware." Jessica shot back, "But I'm also far from done. I'll activate my second trap card; Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back any monster that was sent to my graveyard, and there's only one that I'd like to see dealing the finishing blow in this spectacle." she grinned as the bronze-scaled dragon rose back up onto the field, "Revive, Tyrant Dragon!"

(Tyrant Dragon 2900 Atk/2500 Def)

"Now this move doesn't come that cheaply," she conceded as her Strong Wind Dragon abruptly collapsed, "When my Tyrant Dragon is summoned from the graveyard, I have to tribute another dragon I control as compensation. But that's a price I'm willing to pay. Tyrant Dragon, obliterate that chump blocker with Tyrant Blaze!"

Sean gasped, Cyrano merely nodded, and Junk Gardna let out a pained groan as it was finally forced to yield beneath the force of the blow. (Cyrano 2200 - 1500 = 700)

"Turn end."

"Not good." Sean muttered under his breath, "Not good, not good, not good at all." that synchro summon had taken up the last monster cards in Cyrano's hand; if he didn't get one now, then...

"Draw." much to the tawnier Osiris's surprise, Cyrano smiled as he noticed the last card he had drawn was also bearing a green border, was this...it?

"You're fresh out of monsters, aren't you, Osiris?" Jessica asked, catching onto the pause, a satisfied smirk on her face, "Guess that makes this my win, then."

"On the contrary." her opponent replied, "This moment is what I've been waiting for; this is our last stand. I'll activate...the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive! This card's effect lets me return one warrior type monster from my graveyard to my hand. Return to me, the gallant Junk Synchron!"

He barely flashed the chosen monster card before fitting into the monster card slot, the familiar orange-plated robot appearing once more (Junk Synchron 1300 Atk/500 Def), "I'll use his effect to summon the faithful Tuningware from my graveyard." (Tuningware 100 Atk/300 Def) "Next, I will activate Machine Duplication from my hand." he nodded as two identical copies of Tuningware appeared on the field, Now, watch closely..."

2x (Tuningware 100 Atk/300 Def)

"Wait..." Sean gaped, "You mean, you actually _do_ know how to-"

"As promised," his roomate continued, "I will show you the shining soul of this Junk deck. When conducting a synchro summon, I can treat Tuningware as a level 2 monster. Level 3 Junk Synchron, Level 1 Tuningware, Level 2 Tuningware, and Level 2 Tuningware; tuning!" he smiled as the circling lights gathered once more, "Even within the humblest of men, the strength and courage of a mighty warrior sleeps. Oppressed souls, belittled souls, awaken to your true calling! Synchro Summon, stand proud; Junk Chevalier!"

As the lights died down, a slim warrior covered entirely in plating that seemed to have been made of welded-together scrap metal appeared, mounted on a large, mechanized horse that snorted contemptuously at the opposition, the warrior reaching for a plain, black iron lance and raising it in prepearation. (Junk Chevalier 2400 Atk/2800 Def)

"Junk Chevalier embodies the strength and courage of all the humble souls used to summon him. When he is synchro summoned, all level 2 or lower monsters used in that summon become part of his armor, granting him 400 attack and defense points each. I used three copies of Tuningware, all of which also allow me to draw a card." (Junk Chevalier 2400  3600 Atk/2800 ↑ 4000 Def)

"That changes nothing yet." Jessica scoffed, "The moment we move to my turn I can-"

"I already told you." Cyrano interrupted, shaking his head, "This is our last stand. From my hand, I activate two more cards." he held up a pair of green-framed cards for inspection, "Junk Barrage and Mage Power, equip to Junk Chevalier." at his command, a sinister aura of red energy encased the monster on Cyrano's field, a second orange one wrapping itself around the Chevalier's lance, "Mage Power increases the equipped monster's attack and defense points by 500 for each spell and trap card I possess." Cyrano explained calmly, "I count a full five."

(Junk Chevalier 3600  6100 Atk/4000 ↑ 6500 Def)

Jessica's eyes widened, "You mean..." she managed before her opponent's command interrupted her.

"Junk Chevalier, take her Tyrant Dragon down with Pride of the Downtrodden!" the warrior gave a curt nod, coaxing his mechanical steed into full gallop and raising his lance, the pair charging unscathed straight through the dragon's counter-attack and skewering it straight through the chest (Jessica: 4000 - 3200 = 800). Cyrano was not about to stop there, though, "Junk Barrage's effect." he intoned as a shower of armor scraps that had been thrown loose by the dragon's counter attack soared towards his unprotected opponent, "Half your monster's attack power is inflicted as damage."

(Jessica: 800 - 1450 = 0)

"It's a strong deck." Cyrano remarked calmly, walking over to his roommate and handing the deck back over to him, "You should have more faith in it."

Sean only managed a stunned nod, accepting the deck and falling in behind his roommate as he made to leave the room.

"Wait." Jessica interrupted.

"We had a deal." the massive Osiris student replied over his shoulder.

"Never mind _that_." Jessica snapped, "That combo just now, you were just building up to it all the time, weren't you? How did you know that would happen, how did you-"

Cyrano merely offered her a blank look in return, "Every deck has a path." he replied, "I just followed it."

And with that, he turned back and pushed the door open, vanishing into the hallway outside.

"But...how?"

"Come on Jess." Kyrene interrupted, offering her a gentle pat on the shoulder as she passed, "We're going to be late for class."

Jessica stared at the card clenched in her hand one last time, shaking her head in disbelief.

"...how did he know I'd summon Tyrant Dragon again?"

* * *

"Hah! Told you!" Sylvie sprang up from her seat with a triumphant grin, pumping her first into the air, "Told you I know a winner when I see one, now pay up for that-" she paused, realizing that the room was completely devoid of people beyond her, though a five-dollar note had been left on the table, "Spoilsports..." she muttered, harrumphing for herself as she pocketed the note and left the room.

Her colleagues, however, had no plans of leaving just yet.

Wargrave cast a critical glance at the storage room they were in, "...are you sure this is private?"

"As close to it as you can get in this school." Cross replied calmly, taking a seat on a stack of cardboard boxes, "The surveillance camera malfunctioned last month; no-one has gotten around to repairing it yet and no-one really has interest to. We're in a restricted access area and the sound isolation is thick. So let's have it," he locked gazes with Wargrave, "Precisely what is your interest in Osiris first year Cyrano Creed?"

"It's a long story." Wargrave replied stiffly.

"That's fine." the Osiris head retorted, a smug little smile on his face as he leaned back, "I've got a blank period."


	4. Chapter 4

((A/N: Due to technical difficulties on Janime, I won't be able to update this fanfic over there for a while. This being the case, I'm going to upload both this and the following chapter at the same time to get up to speed here. For my readers from over there, I'm going to try to set aside time for the next chapter this weekend, so hopefully it will be up soon.

I would also be much obliged for some reviews in the mean time, as business has frankly been rather slow.

At any rate...))

**Turn 4: An echo from the past - The secret buried for five years**

It began five years ago.

A new year was starting, and Duel Academia's American branch office was even more lively this year than the last. Prospective duelists from across the country and even some from abroad had all made their way there for one purpose: the entry exam practicals.

"Creed..."

Duel Academia US branch proctor, Edward Wargrave, narrowed his eyes, staring at the clipboard in his hands.

"...Sebastian...Creed?"

He looked up at the applicant standing opposite to him on the duel field. He was tall for his age, almost matching the proctor in height, and yet there was something youthfully innocent about the bright, cheerful response, the hopeful look in his eyes, the confident posture.

"Yes, professor."

"You realize of course," Wargrave continued, clearing this throat,"Your...special credentials only permit you to take this examination. The standards set for you will, if anything, be higher than those of a regular applicant."

"I understand." Sebastian replied calmly, offering a confident smile in response, "If I didn't think I was ready, professor, I would not have applied."

"I see." the proctor replied stiffly, fitting his duel disc on, "Well then, the format of this examination will be a 4000-life point duel. If you wish to enroll, you must defeat me."

For a few moments, the two simply returned each others' stares, locked in quiet competition. Then, both raised their arms in perfect unison.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Cross cleared his throat, more to break the awkward silence that had ensued after the half-mumbled name. It occurred to him that for all his sagacity in matters of dueling, Professor Edward Wargrave apparently wasn't the most proactive of storytellers.

"If you would like to share this flashback you are no doubt reliving, professor?" he interrupted, "Who is or was Sebastian Creed?"

"A prodigy." professor Wargrave replied, his tone rather more airy than usual, "The kind which you are lucky to find even one of in a generation."

"A prodigy?" Cross raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Surely we get talented duelists aplenty every year? After all, Academia are-"

"They don't compare." Wargrave interrupted dismissively, "Duelists who know how to handle their own decks are nothing new, nothing special. A prodigy...acts on a completely different level."

"But surely, many talented duelists-"

"Every move." Wargrave said hoarsely, his gaze distant again, "Sebastian Creed predicted every last one of my moves in that duel without fail, some before I had even decided on them myself. It was as if...he wasn't just reading my moves, but me. Directly."

Cross clicked his teeth, "Ah, so that's what caught your eye with mister Creed?"

"That and more." Wargrave replied with a nod, "That monster card..."

* * *

"Synchro...monster?"

Wargrave gave a nod, feeling a sting of guilt at the sight of the hopeful excitement on his student's face, only enchanced by the light from the setting sun shining in on him from the office window. Between them on the table, a briefcase lay wide open, a single, white-framed card secured inside.

"This is a new mechanic under development by Industrial Illusions. There has been...a formal request for you to test this card. It is currently one-of-a-kind, so you will be expected to treat it with outmost caution and you will be subject to a number of non-disclosure agreements, of course."

"Of course..." Sebastian's tone was solemn, almost reverent as he carefully reached out for the card, feeling it gently in his hands, a look of outmost determination on his face, "I'll take great care of it, professor. I promise."

* * *

"Simply put," Wargrave folded his arms, "It all comes back to that card. Shiba Knight - Scorching Taro."

"An I2 original, huh?" Cross frowned, "Have you confronted them about it?"

"No liability." the Obelisk head chuckled, "That card...has history, I2 does not want to recognize it as theirs."

"What of Creed himself?"

"Only vagueries. I can hardly press him on a matter that officially doesn't exist."

"Could he have gotten it from Sebastian Creed? A sibling perhaps?"

Wargrave shook his head, "Sebastian Creed had no known living relatives. Besides, he is on the exchange program."

"Well maybe he came back under a different name? Or perhaps they met abroad and-"

"Not _an_ exchange program, mister Cross." the Obelisk head interrupted wearily, "_The_ exchange program."

"...confidential exchange?"

Wargrave nodded.

"I see..." Cross replied, "No matter how you look at it, this really is a delicate matter isn't it?"

Wargrave gave a non-committal grunt.

For a moment, an awkward silence hung between the two, both immersed in their private thoughts. Then, the Osiris head strode towards the door, pausing for a moment to glance back at his colleague.

"...I believe I have forgotten a very important file on my desk." he announced, casually tossing over a key, "But I really must be off for class, _do_ fetch it for me will you?"

Wargrave replied with a quizzical glance. Cross retorted with his usual, jovial smile.

"Us teachers should maintain a unified front, wouldn't you agree?"

With that and a last wink, he left the storage room with a confident, casual gait, humming a little tune under his breath.

* * *

The morning that followed was a peaceful one. Not a cloud blotted the sky, not a breeze stirred the canopy, the entire island basking in the morning light like a kitten caught in a sunbeam. In the distance, a solitary bird was singing, hopelessly out of pace with the rest of the world.

It was...just like that time.

Kyrene afforded herself a melancholy little smile as she slipped out of her dorm, clad in her jogging clothes, taking care not to make a sound as she pushed the door shut behind her. It was still half past four, quite enough time to make it there and back before anyone woke up, at least if she kept a brisk pace. Thankfully, Jess was a heavy sleeper; she would have insisted on accompanying her, and this...was the one thing she had to do on her own. Securing her shoelaces one last time, she set off into a sprint down the right-hand forest trail from the Obelisk dorms.

It was hardly a difficult stretch. Parental concern groups had lifted physical fitness high up the school agenda, and as a member of Obelisk's elite, she had - as always - been expected to be the model student. Before long, the trees around the path thinned became scarcer, the terrain rougher, the slope steeper. The forest was left behind her, the path ahead narrowing into a thin, steeply sloped peninsula. It was then that she came to an abrupt halt, staring in disbelief towards the very end of the peninsula. There, standing next to the solitary stone marker, _he_ stood. But-

Kyrene hesitated, blinking and raising a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun and get a clearer view. No, that couldn't be right, he wasn't-couldn't be...

"...Creed?"

She heaved a sigh, half in relief and half in disappointment as she recognized the Osiris student.

"...Cyrano Creed, right?"

The towering Osiris student gave a curt nod, turning his gaze away from the sea only for the briefest of moments to acknowledge her.

She frowned, struggling to keep the brief illusion out of her head, "What are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

"For a true duelist, the mind is as important a weapon as his body." Cyrano replied, still staring out at the sea, "Both must be equally cared for and prepared for the trials to come."

"Ah,"

Kyrene couldn't think of much else to say, simply staring out to the sea as well. No, she reassured herself, no he definitely wasn't the same. And yet...

_'Yours is the spirit of a strong duelist, and I will honor that...by showing you mine.'_

_'You're trying so hard to beat me, wouldn't it be rude of me to give it anything short of my all?'_

Why?

_'On the contrary. With all I know I knew it would not be anything like that.'_

_'Putting it simply, you just didn't strike me as the kind of person who would do that.'_

The girl discreetly snuck a glance at the Osiris student's face then promptly turned her eyes back to the sea. Cyrano's words, his words, even though they were obviously different people, why...

_'Every deck has a path. I just followed it.'_

_'How should I say...it just felt like the right way to go. That kind of feeling.'_

Her face flushed ever so slightly. From the jogging, obviously. Her hand opened and clenched quietly.

...why were they so much alike?

"I am interrupting something."

Abruptly, Cyrano turned away from the sea and began walking down the peninsula path with long, well-measured strides.

"Wait-" Kyrene called out after him, "You, do you...know who-?"

The questions tangled up in her throat and sounded incoherent even to her, but Cyrano paused nonetheless, focusing his gaze on her for a brief moment.

"This marker was placed here in memory of a great duelist." the Osiris student replied matter-of-factly, nodding his head in a curt bow, "I apologize for interfering with your remembrance."

In the silence that followed, Cyrano turned back and continued walking, soon vanishing beyond the trees and out of view. Kyrene kept her eyes on the path where he had vanished for a short while more, then hesitantly pulled out the single, now slightly battered wildflower she had carried with her and placed it by the marker.

It definitely couldn't be him.

With a last shake of her head, Kyrene vanished down the forest trail, jogging once more to make up for time lost.

A few moments later, the solitary figure in the shadows of the canopy detached itself from its spot as well, leaving the marker and flower to their solitude.

* * *

"Creed."

Cyrano leaned back in his bed, staring intently at the roof above, arms wrapped behind his head. The rays from the setting sun playing around his features.

"H-hey, Creed. I'm talking to you!"

"Actions speak louder than words." the muscular Osiris replied to the roof before flopping down on his side, turning his gaze to the person addressing him, "However, the words of a true duelist may as well be actions, for each is a promise which his honor will not-"

"Yes, yes, yes I know." Sean interrupted impatiently, arms folded and his measly stature propped up as best he could manage, "You can talk philosophy later. I want you to tell me what's going on between you and her!"

"Her?" his roommate echoed lazily.

"Don't play dumb with me, Creed." Sean snapped, "Yowell. Kyrene Yowell. She's been casting glances your way all day; just...how on earth did you _do_ that?"

Cyrano returned the accusing glare with his usual, blankly polite look, "I went for a walk."

"Haha, very funny." the scrawnier Osiris replied bitterly, "You know what? Never mind, if you're not even going to treat my question seriously then I'm not going to-"

Before anyone got to find out just what Sean wasn't going to do, a sharp knock on the dormitory door interrupted their conversation. Shooting his roommate a last dirty look, Sean walked over to the door and pressed down the handle.

"Yes, who are you and just what do you think you're-"

The rest of his sentence was promptly swallowed when he caught sight of the stern-looking woman looking down on him, clad in a dull gray uniform with her black hair cut short and a pair of black shades over her eyes, four similarly dressed and decidedly muscular men flanking her.

"Academia Security." she announced, flashing a badge, "Am I addressing Osiris first years Cyrano Creed and Sean Fitzpatrick?"

Sean cast a hesitant glance back at his roommate, only to find him once again preoccupied with staring at the roof.

"Y-yes, yes, that's...us. How can I-"

"Excellent." the uniformed woman snapped her fingers, one of the men promptly seizing a hold of Sean and the other three circling around Cyrano with rather more caution, "By the authority of Academia Security, you are hereby placed under provisional arrest on suspicions of violating a total of five separate counts of the Duel Academia code of conduct." the glare from behind her shades seemed to intensify, and Sean gave a weak whimper, "Please come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Turn 5: ****Brutal Punishment Game! – The limits of a duelist**

The following morning was just as bright and tranquil as the last, but something about the atmosphere was different. Now there was tension, now there was static. Muted footsteps rustled in the halls, urgent conversations where hissed back and forth in half whisper, papers rustled, doors opened and shut; the entire school was alive with carefully disguised activity. From the lofty vantage point of the balcony in his room, there was no activity to be seen, and yet he knew it was there, could practically feel it. They were like ants, these people, burning their lives away on work for a grand scheme they would never comprehend. And here _he_ was, with a magnifying glass in his hand and time to spare.

"Wait, just where do you think-"

"That's the kaiser's-"

"-you can't just-"

"Student council business, out of my way!"

"Hey-stop her!"

"Someone-"

Cyril Yowell afforded himself a weary smile at the commotion in the hall, turning around just as the door to his room was slammed wide open, his sister stomping in with all the flustered, puff-cheeked indignity she could muster.

It still reminded him of an affronted chicken.

"It's alright." he said to the crowd of Obelisk students who had followed her in in a sheepish attempt to , "I'll deal with her."

"It was you!" Kyrene declared the moment the door shut behind them, pointing an accusing finger at him, "It's _always_ you! Whenever something sneaky like this it's you! It's just like the time with the duel practicals! It's always you! How did you even know about it, anyway? You-you've been spying on me again haven't you?! That's just the kind of sneaky thing you like to do isn't it?! Do you have _any_ idea how-"

Cyril said nothing, calmly buttoning up his Kaiser's jacket and biding his time until the stream of accusations petered out.

"The only thing I did," he replied calmly, seizing on the brief silence as Kyrene caught her breath, "Was take steps to ensure your happiness. You're quite welcome, of course."

"My-" Kyrene glared incredulously at him, her mouth opening and shutting a couple of times before she regained her "What-what kind of stupid talk is that?! Do I look happy to you, huh?! Look, I know it wasn't strictly by the book, but we had a deal alright?! Now-now he's going to think that I-"

"He; not 'they'?"

Kyrene's face reached a deeper shade of red at the sight of her brother's knowing smile, "That's-"

"That would be Cyrano Creed." Cyril continued matter-of-factly, "Not so much Fitzpatrick, who is also faced with the same situation."

"That's-"

"You are of course interested in his personal history, particularly if he is related to a certain late-"

The slap was quick and vicious, and though he took it without a flinch, Cyril quieted down just a little.

"Shut up." Kyrene grit out, "Just...shut. Up! You're so full of it! You always think you've got everything figured out, you-you always meddle with everything I do like I'm some kind of stupid child! You-I don't know what I was even thinking trying to talk to you about this, I-oh never MIND!"

With that, she abruptly turned on her heels, well on her way with stomping out of the room, head held high. Cyril watched her for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"I take it you don't care what happens to those two then?"

His sister paused in the doorway, in spite of her self.

"Oh come now, surely you aren't surprised?" Cyril continued in a mock-hurt tone, walking up to her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "You are my precious little sister, after all. I would never do anything to make you cry."

"So you're going to help, then?" Kyrene asked, glaring sulkily at him, "Then why'd you report this to begin with, huh?"

"Simple," he replied, "Creed is being evasive; if we want to get to the bottom of this matter, we'll need to put him in a position where has nowhere to hide. Wouldn't you agree?"

His sister frowned, "Go on." she replied at last, "But this had better be good."

* * *

The room was a waiting room.

There was little else worth saying about it. Waiting rooms are never places one comes to stay in, and this one was built with this fact clearly in mind; dull, uninspiring, and utterly forgettable. The room was, anyway, the last thing on the minds of either of the Osiris students currently inside it.

Not good," Sean muttered for himself, pacing desperately back and forth, "Not good, not good, not good, not good! I knew it! I knew it would end like this, I just knew it! All because you had to go and play the stupid hero and have the stupid duel just to-hey, are you _asleep_?"

He paused his pacing for a moment to turn an incredulous glare on Cyrano, who was indeed sitting silent motionless on the floor with his legs crossed. At his words, the tiny gap between the bulkier student's eyelids widened for a brief moment.

"Relaxation is fundamental to alertness." the reply came after a brief pause, "Asleep or awake, a true duelist is always aware of the situation around him."

"You..." Sean made as if he was strangling something invisible in front of him, struggling to express himself, "...how can you be so _calm_ about this? We could get expelled for this, you know!"

"In a situation like this, where we could get expelled at any time..." his roommate replied zenly, "What would be the use of panic?"

"You..." Sean growled, but then his shoulders slumped in defeat, "You're _really_ something else, you know that?"

"Creed. Fitzpatrick."

Sean jumped just a little at the authoritative tone of the security officer when she stepped into the room, Cyrano lazily opened up his eyes towards her.

She nodded curtly in response, gesturing towards the door, "The disciplinary board will see you now."

* * *

"The evidence is conclusive." the woman in the shades - identified as the chairwoman of the disciplinary committee - announced, "The person on this footage is, without a doubt, Cyrano Creed of Osiris Red. Engaging in an unsolicited duel, after committing vandalism of school property."

There was a murmur of agreement from the room. Wargrave frowned, Cross's mouth remained in a thin, unreadable smile, and Durant had abruptly become very preoccupied with her coffee cup.

"S-so-" Sean spoke up hesitantly at the significant silence following this statement, "...what...does that mean?"

"Expulsion of course." the woman in the shades replied matter-of-factly, "For a term at the very least, wouldn't you agree?"

"You-you can't do that!" the Osiris student spluttered, "It was a-"

"This is a very severe offense you two have committed." Wargrave cut in harshly, "And this is not your first time in front of this board, Sean Fitzpatrick."

"I have committed." as Cyrano broke out of the contemplative silence he had held for the entirety of the hearing, the stares of the room abruptly turned on him, "I was the one dueling, after all, and my opponent was not my roommate."

"But witness testimony-" the woman in the shades cut in.

"Confirms that my roommate was in the room." the taller Osiris replied calmly, "He was responsible for clean-up after all."

"But the vandalism-"

"Can you prove that it is not my doing?" he casually shifted his position just a little, dwarfing Sean even further in the comparison, "Which one of us seems more likely to cause such damage?"

"Creed..." the tawnier Osiris piped up, "You..."

"Do you realize the implications of this confession?" Wargrave chimed in, locking eyes with Cyrano, "If you confess to the charge of vandalism as well as your other offenses, your punishment will be-"

"A true duelist does not shirk from the consequences of his own actions." the youth replied adamantly, returning the gaze without even the slightest flinch, "For to him, no disgrace can compare to that of abandoning his honor."

"You put us in a very difficult position here, mister Creed." Cross chuckled, his glance roaming over his fellow board members in search of support, "I'm sure we can agree that, despite the circumstances, this honest admission of guilt should at least count in his favor, no?"

"You are still new, professor Cross." the woman in the shades replied icily, "No matter how much integrity mister Creed may be demonstrating in this instance, it does nothing to change the fact that his behavior stands in consistent mockery of everything our disciplinary system is built upon. For a student who was only admitted on a special exception to begin with, this is simply not acceptable. I propose that student Cyrano Creed be expelled from this school, effective forthwith. Does anyone in this room have a justifiable objection to this?" she cast a sharp glare across the assembled faculty, a number of them casting uncomfortable glances at each other, "Well then, I declare this disciplinary hearing-"

"A moment." the voice was thin and raspy, like ancient pieces of coarse parchment rubbed together, "A moment if you please, I wish to voice an objection."

"Headmaster?"

Nodding briefly in acknowledgment, the woman in the shades dutifully seated herself as the practically ancient-looking man rose from his seat. Though rumor had it that chancellor Turnbull had once been a tall, muscular man well fit for his name, countless years of paper-pushing had turned him into little more than a shadow of himself; a stooped, frail, dried out old man and misty eyes that had seen better days come and go far too often to really get enthusiastic about anything. Nonetheless, as he braced himself up on his cane, complete silence dominated the room.

"I do not think." he rasped on, peering out in Cyrano's general direction, "That we should be so hasty in condemning this young man. Granted, his behavior has been poor, atrocious even, however," he cleared his throat, "However, I also believe that we should encourage responsibility and integrity rather than...ahem, resorting to...behavior...chastisement. Ahem, yes." he pronounced the words slowly and carefully, as if he was dealing with a volatile trap set to blow in his face at the slightest mistake, "You, Creed, if you really believe in your...ahem, bold proclamation, I propose you prove your determination to improve...through a punishment duel. If you win, I will personally acquit you of all charges. However...should you lose, I shall be forced to, ahem, agree with the aforementioned proposal." he took another pause to clear his throat, "Ahem, yes, that is what I propose. Unless..." his weary eyes traveled to the chairwoman, "Ahem, anyone has objections to this proposal?"

"None whatsoever, Chancellor." Cross replied calmly.

"It...seems a fair decision." Wargrave concurred.

"Far be it from me to spoil the fun." Durant chimed in smoothly.

Noticing the murmur of agreement spreading through the council, the chairwoman gave a resigned sigh.

"Did you have any duel opponent to oppose, Chancellor?"

"Ahem, yes." the old man replied, "I shall ask....the student council to find me a...suitable candidate. Ahem, yes."

"I see." she replied, "Very well then, all those in favor..."

* * *

"This morning is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

Wargrave gave a non-committal grunt in response to Cross's remark as they strode down the hallway from the meeting room, but his companion seemed quite unbothered by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Pardon if I'm being nosy," he continued, lowering his voice a little, "But don't you think this is a tad strange? I'll admit to being new on the staff, but I was under the impression that the good chancellor doesn't usually bother himself with the comings and goings of individual students. Do you suppose mister Creed might have a friend or two in high places?"

"Or perhaps," the Obelisk head replied dryly, "This is simply part of an elaborate conspiracy masterfully conducted by at least seven seemingly independent parties throughout centuries of careful manipulation and behind-the-scenes work."

Cross chuckled, "Point taken." he replied, "But you must admit it _is_ quite out of character."

"The chancellor has his reasons." Wargrave insisted, offering him a stern glare, "And you would do well to stay out of them. You are walking on thin enough ice as is, professor Cross."

"Fair enough, fair enough." the Osiris head replied with a jovial chuckle, "But still...one can't help wondering..."

* * *

"...I still can't believe you did that."

Cyrano gave no reply, calmly shuffling through his deck as they walked down the corridor towards the duel arena assigned for his spectacle.

"You-you realize this is serious, right?" Sean continued, "If you mess up here, there's no second chance. You'll be-"

"For a true duelist," Cyrano replied airily, "There is no distinction between first and last chance, for he shall pursue all to the full extent of his strength." he offered him a curt nod, "I shall prove my worth."

"You think it's that easy, do you?"

"_You_." though his roommate remained as passive as ever, Sean put up his best attempt at a glare at Jessica as the Obelisk student approached them, moving in front of Cyrano in a rather comical-looking attempt at shielding him, "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already, huh?"

"I'm not here to argue with you, Osiris." the girl retorted, offering Sean a disdainful glance before turning her full attention on Cyrano, "Creed, I've got a message for you, it's about the opponent you're going to face, she's-"

Cyrano simply raised up a hand in response, shaking his head, "I do not wish to hear it."

"You don't-" Jessica repeated incredulously, "This isn't about what _you_ want, Creed; you're not just going up against some inexperienced first-year here, you know; your opponent is-"

"The opponent I shall face in a moment." the muscular Osiris concluded levelly, nodding briefly at both of them, "Honorably, as a true duelist should. You can tell Kyrene that I appreciate her concern."

"That's-"

Before Jessica could voice her protest, Cyrano had already vanished through the door to the stadium, shutting it behind him.

"...that's just why you needed to hear this, you idiot."

She shook her head in disbelief, a brief moment of silence ensuing before she turned her glare on Sean in turn.

"Well?" she snapped, "Did you want to support him or are you just going to sit there like a lost little puppy?"

"I-" the tawny Osiris spluttered, his cheeks reddening, "Why...why do _you_ care?"

"I don't." Jessica retorted, "I just thought _you_ might, but fine. Do as you like."

And with that, she promptly turned on her heels, vanishing down a corridor of her own.

"I-" he groaned at the empty hallway around him, "...why do I always end up in situations like this?"

* * *

It wasn't until he arrived at the duel arena that Sean realized just how big a spectacle their little escapade had grown into. From front row to the furthest seats at the back, the duel arena was packed with spectators eager to witness the first punishment duel of the year. As he weaved and elbowed his way through the crowd in an attempt to find an opening between all the backs and heads crowding his vision, surrounded by rumors of the ever growing exploits of Cyrano Creed, Sean couldn't help a sting of jealousy. Even when he got himself into trouble, his roommate was making a name for himself, a legend even, but he? He who had been there just as surely as Creed, he who was – when it came right down to it – the real source of the whole thing, had been completely ignored, dismissed as nothing more than an uninteresting eyewitness. Now, admittedly he mostly was, and he certainly wouldn't have the authorities think anything else, but still…he couldn't help feeling just a little bit cheated.

Before Sean could contemplate the cruel injustice of the situation any further, however, the chatter of conversation around him abruptly dropped to hushed murmurs, the Osiris student elbowing his way past the last obstacles to the front row just in time to see Cyrano step up onto the field, calm and composed as ever. As imposing a figure as he struck, however, Sean quickly found his gaze following those of most males in the room, to the opposition.

Had it had even the slightest appreciation for comic conventions, his jaw would surely have dropped.

"K-Kyrene?"

Sure enough, there was no mistaking the pink-haired girl standing on the other end of the duel field, stunning as ever, and yet…something about her wasn't right. Even in her most scolding moments, Kyrene had always had something attentive and caring about her, a sense of warmth that betrayed what little attempts at cruelty she made. There was no such warmth to be seen now, however. Her posture was proud and rigid, her eyes cold and calculating, every last movement carefully controlled as she took up her position and offered a cold, impersonal nod at Cyrano.

"And that…is what I was trying to tell you numskulls."

Catching Jessica's voice so close to his ear, Sean flinched and whirled around on the spot, only to find that the Obelisk girl had been standing a mere row behind him all the time, her mouth an even tighter line than usual and her arms folded across her chest as she observed the scene.

"J-Jessica." the tawny Osiris heaved a small sigh of relief, "You…why, why is _Kyrene_ out there?"

"Responsibility for this duel was assigned to the student council." Jessica replied, "As the president, Kyrene was the obvious pick."

"I…guess." Sean conceded, "But, why is she acting so..?"

"You honestly don't get it?" the Obelisk girl offered him a stare that implied he had just asked a question on the level of where babies come from, then promptly shook her head at his confused expression "Just shut up and watch. If you still don't get it after this, then you're a lost cause."

Sean made as if to protest, but it was at this point that the proctor present raised the microphone to his lips.

"This punishment duel will be conducted between Osiris Red first year, Cyrano Creed, and Student Council representative Kyrene Yowell. The format will be standard duel, the penalty for failure will be expulsion. Duelists, take your position."

Kyrene offered her opponent another curt nod and Cyrano returned the gesture, both duelists walking over to their designated positions and raising their duel discs.

"DUEL!"

(Kyrene: 4000)

(Cyrano: 4000)

"I'll take the lead." Kyrene announced, promptly avoiding eye contact with her opponent as she reached for her deck, "Set one monster and one spell or trap card. Turn end." she offered her opponent a piercing glare, "As a representative of the student council, I'm not allowed to show you any mercy, Creed. If you want to stay a student in this academy for even another day, I suggest you don't take me lightly."

"For a true duelist," Cyrano replied, "There is no light or heavy, for his honor will only allow him to duel in one way: to the full extent of his abilities. Worry not, I shall prove my worth. Starting with this, the beast king's loyal servant Beast Striker, in attack position."

With a grunting noise, a muscular humanoid clad only in a pair of trousers and holding a massive hammer stepped out on Cyrano's field, a pair sizable tusks jutting out from its mouth and a mass of black hair covering its muscular body.

(Beast Striker 1850 Atk/400 Def)

"Mighty as he is, my Beast Striker is capable of calling forth an even greater power. I will discard one card from my hand to activate his effect. Come forth, from my deck…"

With a gruff noise of acknowledgment, the striker raised the massive hammer with both hands, smashing a massive crack into the ground as it brought it down. From within, a deep, rumbling roar reverberated, a pair of bright eyes lighting up within and rapidly nearing the duel field, accompanied by a faint scraping sound.

Finally, a small black blob of a creature with a peculiarly bright yellow face emerged, humming out a low, purr-like growl.

"…Moja, in defense Position."

(Moja 100 Atk/100 Def)

"He may seem small and frail, but within him, my Moja carries the soul of a mighty beast king, a soul that will now emerge in its full splendor. I tribute my Moja to summon the monster I discarded to my graveyard. Arise…"

Abruptly, the ground beneath Moja began trembling violently, several cracks appearing on its surface, as if something beneath was struggling to break through. As they finally gave way, Moja turned out to have been little more than a head to a massive, black-furred monstrosity, its face now set in a terrifying scowl and several limbs, yellowed and bony, sticking out from the mess of fur to give it footing.

"…King of the Beasts, Attack Position!"

(King of the Beasts 2500 Atk/800 Def)

At the appearance of not one but two high power monsters on the same turn, impressed murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Kyrene, however, merely offered the monster a passive glance.

"Is that it?"

The crowd wavered, a tense silence ensuing at the flat dismissal, all eyes locked on the face-off. Cyrano himself, however, seemed as calm as ever.

"A powerful duelist must be met with a powerful opening." he replied calmly, "King of the Beasts, destroy her set monster! Beast king's punishment!"

At his command, the monstrosity lumbered forward, briefly revealing a tiny tadpole before it was rent asunder by the attack.

"T.A.D.P.O.L.E.'s effect." Kyrene remarked calmly, reaching for her deck, "I can add two copies of T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from my deck to my hand."

"That may be." Cyrano conceded, "But you have left yourself defenseless. Beast Striker, direct attack on the player!"

Kyrene remained as expressionless as ever as she received the attack, her life points plummeting.

(Kyrene: 4000 – 1850 = 2150)

"I'll activate my set card." she announced, four content-looking pastel colored sheep appearing on her field, "Scapegoat."

(Goat Token x 4 0 Atk/0 Def)

* * *

"But…I don't get it."

Back in the stands, Sean was thoroughly nonplused.

"If-if she had scapegoat set all along, why would she let that attack through?"

"Once again, Fitzpatrick, your failure to notice the obvious is astounding."

"Wh-what was that?" Sean demanded, his face flushing slightly under Jessica's disapproving gaze.

"It's very simple." the Obelisk student replied, "Scapegoat is the fastest token summoning card in the game. Yes, most players use it simply as cheap out to protect their life points, but for Kyrene to purposefully forego that option, there can only be one reason right?"

She offered him a smile somewhere between pity and contentment.

"Creed's about to end up waist deep in trouble."

* * *

"My turn." Kyrene announced, still maintaining an expression of extreme focus, "And I'll start by activating One For One. By discarding the monster card T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from my hand, I can summon a level one monster from my deck." She slipped the card into her graveyard slot, quickly fanning out her deck to pick out her chosen card, "Substitoad, in defense position."

(Substitoad 100 Atk/2000 Def)

She gave a brief nod as a bizarre, winged toad appeared on her field. Half of the creature was a bright pink, the wing angelic and fluffy, but the other was a dirty brown with a leathery bat's wing, giving the creature a rather bizarre finish.

"While my Substitoad is on the field, all of my frog monsters are impervious to destruction by battle, but it also has a second effect." she gave a brief nod at the goat tokens on her field as a strange shimmer enveloped them one by one, their silhouettes slowly morphing to closer match the toad's, the first gaining a peculiar hat on top of its head, the second sprouting what appeared to be a horn from its forehead, the third seeming to grow a massive tongue, and the fourth developing a pair of devil wings much like Substitotad's, "By tributing any monster I control, I can summon a frog monster from my deck to take its place. I'll tribute all four of my goat tokens to summon Dupe Frog, Unifrog, Flip Flop Frog, and Beelze Frog from my deck."

(Dupe Frog 100 Atk/2000 Def)

(Unifrog 400 Atk/400 Def)

(Flip Flop Frog 500 Atk/200 Def)

(Beelze Frog 1200  1800 Atk / 800 Def)

"My Beelze Frog gains 300 attack points for each T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard." she added off-handedly as the fourth frogs's attack points rose, "But you've got plenty of time to worry about that later. First, my Unifrog will attack you directly!"

The Osiris student held his ground as the tiny blue frog lunged at him, driving its horn squarely into his chest before leaping back to its owner's field. (Cyrano: 4000 – 3600)

"Next, I will activate the effect of Flip Flop Frog, turning it into face-down defense position." she nodded as the long-tongued frog performed a back-flip, returning to the shape of a massive card back on her field, "Then, I'll set two cards and end my turn. Your move, Creed."

* * *

"But…that still doesn't make sense." Sean persisted, staring in confusion at the setup, "Even if her frogs can't be destroyed by battle, she left her Unifrog in attack position. If Creed just attacks that, it's his game isn't it?"

"You're assuming he can." Jessica shook her head, nodding towards the hat-clad frog on Kyrene's field, "While Dupe Frog is on the field, it and only it can be declared as an attack target, and while Substitoad is on the field, Dupe Frog can not be destroyed in battle. What's more, there's the problem of that card she just placed in defense. Flip Flop Frog. Whenever it's flipped face-up she can return one of Creed's monsters back to his hand for each of her frogs. Getting the picture yet, Fitzpatrick?"

"But that's…how's he going to?"

"Waist deep in trouble." Jessica repeated, "Wasn't that what I just told you?"

* * *

Cyrano did not appear to share any of his spectators' worries as he nodded at the opposing horde, "You have assembled an impressive force of warriors." he conceded, "However, no matter the obstacle, the burning soul of a true duelist shall carve out a path to victory. Our true onslaught…begins now. Draw."

He nodded in approval at his latest card.

"And I shall lead it off by activating the effect of my mighty Beast Striker once more." he slipped another card from his hand into the graveyard as the beast raised the hammer in its hands once more, "Come forth, Moja!"

(Moja 100 Atk/100 Def)

"Three tributes." Kyrene observed.

"And their souls shall combine to become my path to victory." Cyrano confirmed, "I offer Moja, King of the Beasts, and Beast Striker as tribute. Come forth, the matchless deity, Beast King Barbaros!"

(Beast King Barbaros 3000 Atk/1200 Def)

"And when my Beast King is summoned with three tributes," the Osiris student continued as the demonic half-lion raised its head up into the familiar, dominant roar, "his true power is unleashed. All cards on your field are destroyed."

So this is how you're intending to win, is it Creed?" Kyrene abruptly raised her eyes to meet Cyrano's, paying no heed to the display, "Just summoning a big monster and hoping I can't top it? Is that the extent of what you can do?"

"A duelist's strength is the depth of his passion." Cyrano replied, returning the stare calmly, "The length of his blade the reach of his will. This is the path I walk."

"I see." the Obelisk student replied, "With that last duel, I thought I saw something more in you, but if you're really nothing more than that, then I'll have no qualms about activating this."

She snapped her fingers. As she did so, a purple-framed card rose up from her field and a massive pillar of light abruptly struck down from the ceiling above, engulfing the beast king and burning it to ash.

"Divine Wrath." she intoned levelly, slipping her last T.A.D.P.O.L.E. into her graveyard slot, "By discarding one card, I negate your monster's effect and destroy it."

(Beelze Frog 1800  2100 Atk / 800 Def)

"I told you at the beginning of this duel already, Cyrano Creed." she continued, regarding her opponent coldly, "Don't take me lightly."


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: Well, after a long leave of absence for real life, it's time to get this fanfic back into gear. My apologies to any and all who've been left waiting and comments and criticism would be much appreciated as always.))

**Turn 6: No holding back! – Honor of a duelist's legacy**

The sky was crackling with static that afternoon. Though the sun was still shining brightly, there was no mistaking the thick, black clouds welling in over the island. A storm was brewing, and had Kyrene Yowell had any attention to spare, she would probably have appreciated the weather's compliance to the mood of the occasion.

As it was, however, she had other things on her mind.

"_You're_ dueling the Osiris?"

"It's fitting, isn't it?" Kyrene replied in what she hoped was a dignified manner, returning Jessica's incredulous expression with an attempt at a smile, "I was the one he challenged after all."

"But-he's-he's just an Osiris." Jessica retorted, "You'll _crush_ him, _I_ could have-look, this is my mess, right? If anyone should go out there it should be me!"

"Right after they got your loss on tape?"

"That…" Jessica's face flushed slightly, "…you know that was just a fluke! If you just give me one more chance-"

"I can't do that, Jess." Kyrene replied wearily, "You know I can't; the council is upset enough about letting you off with just a reprimand to begin with."

"Well, I still think it shouldn't be you!" the first year insisted, "This is an expulsion duel we're talking about, it should be-"

She paused in mid-sentence as Kyrene gave her a calming pat on the shoulder, "I know." the other girl replied, "That's why I've got to do this. Besides…" her gaze grew distant for a moment,"…there's something I need to figure out first hand."

"You mean about the Osiris?" Jessica's eyes widened, "Don't-don't tell me you have a-"

Kyrene paused for a moment, then giggled, "No, nothing scandalous like that. He just reminds me of someone, that's all."

"Really." Jessica replied incredulously.

"Really" Kyrene confirmed, self-consciously flicking an imaginary particle of dirt off her uniform, "It's a long story, Jess; ask me some other time. I've got to get to the arena."

"But-"

"Oh, and one last thing?" Kyrene added, pausing in the doorway, her gaze and tone abruptly turning serious as she continued, "Let Cyrano know who he's going up against, alright? This game will decide if he gets to stay or not; I want to see him duel with all he's got."

"I-" Jessica hesitated for a moment, "I'll…tell him." she replied in a resigned tone, "Just…don't do anything stupid out there either, alright?"

"I won't." the older student reassured her, managing an almost natural smile, "I promise."

"I end my turn."

Cyrano remained as calm as ever, even as the crowd burst into whispered incredulity at his decision. Kyrene, however, merely watched him with a look of intense concentration on her face.

"I see." she replied at last, though she barely glanced at the card she had drawn, "My turn. I'll return Flip Flop Frog into attack position."

(Flip Flop Frog 500 Atk/200 Def)

She nodded briefly at her horde of frogs as they stared down her defenseless opponent, "Battle. Beelze Frog, direct attack on the player!"

(Cyrano: 3600 – 2100 = 1500)

As her monster's attack connected unhindered, Kyrene's expression soured.

"No response?" she grit out, "Fine then; Flip Flop Frog, direct attack!"

The peculiarly deformed frog promptly spun around, its long tongue catching Cyrano on the side of the head with a sound reminiscent of a whip crack.

(Cyrano: 1500 – 500 = 1000)

Still nothing.

"Unifrog." she nearly hissed, "Direct attack."

She didn't even bother getting her hopes up as the horned frog lunged unhindered as well, ramming its horn squarely into Cyrano's chest.

(Cyrano: 1000 – 400 = 600)

After the last attack struck, a moment of awkward silence ensued, the two duelist's staring unflinchingly at each other, much to the confusion of their audience. Finally, Kyrene broke the silence.

"Why?"

"I have no response."

"Why…" Kyrene insisted, her face reddening, "Why are you holding back? Why won't you face me seriously?"

"Because." Cyrano replied, fixing his stare straight at her, "_You_ are holding back."

At his declaration, a collective gasp of disbelief passed over the crowd members before they all broke into their own little hushed conversations.

"A duel is a confrontation between warriors." Cyrano continued levelly, "A battle between two clashing souls; I refuse to strike down someone who would not strike me down given the chance. Such a person…" his gaze hardened, "…is not a duelist. You promised to show me no mercy, Kyrene Yowell. Will you honor your word?"

"I-" Kyrene paused briefly, then nodded, "And you promise not to hold back either if I do?"

"On my honor as a duelist." Cyrano confirmed solemnly.

For the first time during the entire duel, Kyrene afforded herself a smile, "Alright then, mister Creed, have it your way. I'll turn Flip Flop Frog back face-down, then set a card and end. Let's see what you've _really_ got."

The ends of Cyrano's lips curled up ever so slightly in response, "My turn."

"…holding…back?" Sean frowned in confusion as he stared at the unfolding scene. "B-but, she cleared his field! She nearly wiped out his life points, how could she possible have been-" he paused, his eyes widening in realization.

"It's easy, isn't it?" Jessica leaned back, affording herself a smirk, "Creed was completely defenseless. She could have tributed any one of her monsters to summon another Beelze Frog and that would have been the end of that."

"But…then why didn't she? I…don't get it."

"And that," Jessica replied, rolling her eyes, "Is why you'll be a virgin for life."

"I draw." Cyrano announced, "And for my lead, the symbol of my burning ambition; I will activate the effect of Gallis the Star Beast! Descending lost star!"

With its familiar cry, the familiar red-furred beast perched over Cyrano's shoulder before diving forward, enveloped in a shroud of bright light, and slamming into the ground with terrific impact.

"The discared monster's level is six! That's 1200 points of damage!"

Kyrene held her ground as the shockwave struck her, "And?" she asked nonchalantly, "That isn't all you've got, is it?"

(Kyrene: 2150 - 1200 = 950)

"Far from it." Cyrano replied, "I swore to duel with all my strength, and I will stay true to my word. Come forth, warrior's faithful companion. Rescue Cat, in attack position!"

With an adorable meow, a small white cat stepped out onto Cyrano's field, a whistle hanging from a piece of string tied around its neck and a yellow hard hat on its head.

Rescue Cat (300 Atk/100 Def)

"He may not be a great warrior in his own right, but my Rescue Cat can rally the power of his companions to overcome any obstacle! Activate, Emergency Signal!"

At his command, the kitten abruptly darted off, away from the field, blowing shrill tunes from its whistle as it ran.

"I'll tribute my Rescue Cat to summon two level 3 or lower beasts from my deck in its place. Come forth, young beast king, Moja, fearless berserker; Gyaku-Gire Panda!"

Gyaku-Gire Panda (800 Atk/1600 Def)

Moja (100 Atk/100 Def)

"These monsters will only last me for a turn," Cyrano continued, "But their might should not be underestimated for this. My Gyaku-Gire Panda's strength only grows as the odds are stacked against him; for each of your monsters, he will gain five hundred attack points!"

At his words, the newly summoned panda turned a fierce glare on the opposing horde of frogs, its paws grasping the piece of bamboo it held tightly and its mouth contorting into a fierce snarl.

Gyaku-Gire Panda (800 ↑ 3300 Atk/1600 Def)

"Next, I shall tribute my Moja to awaken his dormant power once more; come forth, King of the Beasts!"

King of the Beasts (2500 Atk/ 800 Def)

"Pretty impressive." Kyrene conceded, "But you still can't harm any of my frogs, you know."

"That is true." Cyrano replied, "And that is why I am still not done. You have several monsters of the same attribute, therefore I can special summon this monster from my hand!" he picked out a third card from his hand, fitting it its slot, "Heavenly emperor, descend from you lofty realm and grace this duel with your presence. I special summon Alector, Sovereign of Birds in Attack Position!"

He gave a curt nod as a massive humanoid bird with red wings, its blod clad entirely in white armor, descended to the field in a slow, dignified manner, regarding the other creatures on it with the air of someone well aware of their own superiority, its gaze finally coming to rest on the Dupe Frog, which immediately shrank back in terror.

Alector, Sovereign of Birds (2400 Atk / 2000 Def)

"Alector's effect." Cyrano elaborated, "Once per turn, I can negate the effect of one face-up card on the field. Your Dupe Frog's effect is sealed, and now…your lock will crumble! Gyaku-Gire Panda, destroy her Substitoad with Primal Rage!"

As the raging panda charged forward, Cyrano fixed his gaze on his opponent once again, "Gyaku-Gire Panda inflicts piercing damage." he informed her calmly, "Your response?"

"Set card activate." she replied calmly, a translucent wall of yellow energy appearing between her and her monsters, preventing the panda's attack from striking through to her, "Spirit Barrier. As long as I have even a single monster on my field, your monsters won't be able to harm me."

"As expected." the Osiris replied with a curt nod, "You would not be so easy to defeat. However, your monsters are still vulnerable. Alector, destroy her Dupe Frog, Aerial Dominance!"

The Dupe Frog was given very little time to defend itself as the imposing birdman descended on it, effortlessly shredding it with its talons.

"Dupe Frog's effect." Kyrene interjected, fanning out her deck, "When it's sent to the graveyard, I can add a frog monster other than Dupe Frog from my deck to my hand." she briefly flashed her chosen card to her opponent.

Cyrano nodded, "Regardless, your lock is no more. King of the Beasts, destroy her Unifrog; Beast king's punishment!" and finally, he continued as the monstrous creature returned to is place, "Gallis will destroy your set Flip Flop Frog!"

"And that," Kyrene shot back as the long-tongued frog was abruptly turned around, its tongue extending in a massive arch as it soared towards the opposing monsters, even as the attack struck it head on, "Is when my Flip Flop Frog's effect activates, and since I still had two frogs on my field, both of your kings are going back into your hand!" she smiled approvingly, "This is the kind of duel I wanted all along, it's just a pity it won't last." She let her gaze rest on Gallis, "You left my Beelze Frog on the field. All I have to do is attack Gallis and it will be my victory."

"Indeed, this is a true duel." Cyrano concurred, "And because I am a true duelist, I will not give up so easily. Remember," he gave a faint smile as a lone card popped out of his graveyard slot, fitting Gallis into it, "There was a monster card of mine sent to the graveyard this turn. I sacrifice my Gallis, now rise to the field my tenacity; Manticore of Darkness!"

With a proud roar, the grotesque beast rose up on the field, baring its fangs at the opposing Beelze Frog, though the creature seemed summarily unimpressed.

Manticore of Darkness (2300 Atk/1000 Def)

"And that concludes my turn." the Osiris announced as his Gyaku-Gire Panda vanished, "Now, let me see it; your blazing counter attack!"

"I'd be a bit more careful with my wishes if I was you." Kyrene replied, grinning as she reached for her deck, "I can't hold back anymore, after all, and since that's the case, there's a card here that I won't be needing anymore. I'll activate my set Magic Planter, so I'll be sending my Spirit Barrier to the graveyard to draw two more cards." even as the barrier protecting her shattered, she gave a smile at one of the cards she had drawn, "Lucky." she said calmly, turning the card in her hand around, "This monster's level is reduced by one for every T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard, and since I have no less than three of them, I can summon it without tribute. Come forth, Great Toad King!"

At her command, the ground beneath the duel field abruptly trembled, ripples spreading across it as if it was water. From the center of the distortion, a massive amphibian rose up. It was definitely a toad, though unlike the others it stood supported on its hind legs, easily dwarfing even the opposing Manticore. Its wrinkly skin was of a reddish brown, darker spots mingling across it and forming a complicated mosaic of patterns. A massive crown of similar earthen colors topped its head, and in its webbed front limbs it held a massive metal ring, its outer edge sharpened to a dangerous point.

Great Toad King (2500 Atk / 2100 Def)

"Next, I'll equip him with a card from my hand. Infernal Gauntlet!" as the spell card took effect, the toad's right hand grew an even darker red, wrinkling up and bulging with strength, "Great Toad King, destroy his Manticore with Native might!"

Scoffing dismissively, the toad raised the hoop in its hand, but just as it was about to release it for the throw, a shrill cry emerged from behind the intended the target and the hoop was sent flying over the Manticore's head, slicing through a tiny yet resolutely yelling squirrel behind it before turning to return to its thrower.

(Cyrano: 600 – 200 = 400)

"I still had one card in my hand to use." Cyrano informed his opponent, revealing the card briefly before fitting it into his graveyard slot, "By the valiant sacrifice of my Alarm Squirrel, my Manticore is safe from attack."

"_That_ attack." Kyrene corrected him, "I activate the effect of my Infernal Gauntlet!" at her command, the toad raised its demonic hand, the Beelze Frog beside it shattering into a cloud of red energy which wrapped itself around the arm as the toad reclaimed its weapon, "By tributing my Beelze Frog, Great Toad King can attack once again; destroy his Manticore!"

This time, there was no monster to come to the Manticore's rescue, and with a pained roar it was split down the middle, dissolving into pixels.

"Next, I will activate my Toad King's effect. Native guidance!" she slipped a card from her hand into her graveyard slot, "Once per turn, Great Toad King's effect lets me discard one card from my hand to add a frog monster or a card that includes frog monsters in its effect from my deck or graveyard straight to my hand, and the card I'll be returning is this one." she held up a familiar monster card for inspection, "Unifrog. I'll set two cards and end. Last turn, Creed; make it count."

Cyrano nodded, "Fear not." he replied, "After such a display, it would be dishonorable for me not to respond in kind. I'll discard King of the Beasts to revive my Manticore once more. Draw."

Manticore of Darkness (2300 Atk/1000 Def)

"It's time." Cyrano declared, not even glancing at the card he had drawn, "I'll call forth the memory of a warrior's courage, Kinka-Byo!"

At his command, a tiny white cat stepped out on his field and took a graceful leap forward. Though it seemed perfectly innocent, its shadow was disproportionately large and held a sinister leer.

Kinka-Byo (400 Atk/200 Def)

Abruptly, the Osiris locked gazes with Kyrene, his tone suddenly very solemn, "A great warrior may pass away, but he can still live forever, by the courage his deeds instills in others. When my Kinka-Byo is summoned, I can summon a level 1 monster from my graveyard, though it will only linger for a turn. I'll bring back the valiant Alarm Squirrel!"

Alarm Squirrel (600 Atk/1100 Def)

"I see…" Kyrene replied softly, shutting her eyes as a melancholy yet relieved smile spread across her features.

"Level 1, Alarm Squirrel, Level 1, Kinka-Byo, Level 6, Manticore of Darkness; tuning!" at his command, the tiny squirrel let out another shrill cry, but this time it was one of triumph, the three monsters shattering into a cluster of stars that began circling each other, "When a true warrior meets his equal, his undying soul will simply burn with a greater intensity. My burning passion, light the skies, my unyielding tenacity, move the earth; synchro summon, my warrior's soul! Shiba-Knight, Scorching Taro!"

With a proud howl, the anthropomorphic dog warrior emerged from the pillar of light, bone claymore in hand.

Shiba-Knight, Scorching Taro (1800 Atk/1600 Def)

"My Shiba-Knight carries with him the legacy of all the warriors who fell before him. And through him, their spirits live on. Within my graveyard lie the souls of thirteen brave warriors, so my Shiba-Knight's attack power is increased by 2600!"

Shiba-Knight, Scorching Taro (1800 ↑ 4400 Atk/1600 Def)

"So that's how it is." Kyrene replied, nodding as if a great puzzle had suddenly been solved for her, "Thank you. Now come on, let's finish this."

Cyrano nodded in response, "Scorching Taro, attack her Great Toad King with Howling Slash!"

"Set card activate." Kyrene countered, "Mirror Force!"

"A true warrior does not die so easily." the Osiris retorted, "Monster effect activate, Valiant sacrifice!" at his words, Alector abruptly swept down in front of Taro, absorbing the impact of the forcefield with his own body, "By this effect, another brave beast, beast warrior, or winged beast can take a lethal hit for my Shiba-Knight, a sacrifice which will only increase his resolve!"

Shiba-Knight, Scorching Taro (4400 ↑ 4600 Atk/1600 Def)

Howling triumphantly, the Shiba-Knight lunged into the air, lunging down towards the toad king with tremendous velocity. Hoop and sword clashed, and in the ensuing melee it was obvious that the toad king was losing ground, but as Taro attempted to deliver the killing strike, a burst of purple flower petals abruptly spread out between them, dissipating the force behind the blow and forcing the beast warrior to a retreat.

"Fleur Guard." Kyrene informed him serenely, even as her life point counter flatlined, "My Toad King…doesn't go down that easily either."

(Kyrene: 950 – 2100 = 0)

As the holograms died down, complete silence reigned over the arena for a brief while. Then, the proctor finally recalled his role.

"The duel is over!" he declared, "Winner, Cyrano Creed!"

A number of first years cheered obediently, but the senior students were rather less pleased.

"Foul!" someone called.

"Doesn't count!" another hollered.

"She threw the match!"

"Everybody remain calm," the proctor attempted, but to no avail.

"This was rigged!"

"The Osiris cheated!"

"I bet he stacked his deck too!"

"Rematch!"

"Just expel him already!"

"Enough!"

The voice boomed loud and clear over the loudspeakers, the crowd descending to attention as all eyes turned towards the person who had seized the microphone. Running into him in the hall, he may have passed for just another Obelisk student, but in this very moment, there was no question as to the identity of the slim, fair-skinned boy with the neatly combed red hair who was now occupying the stage. His posture was proud, his sense of utter control flawless, his eyes haughtily scanning the crowd as if daring them to challenge him.

No-one took that challenge.

"Whatever their chosen tactics may have been," Cyril continued, "this duel was carried out entirely by the rules and a legal result was reached. If you wish to challenge either duelist's merits, you may do so on the duel field, but if you lack the integrity to do even that." his gaze drilled into them one at a time, several exchanging glances as if to encourage the others to say something, "Then at least have the dignity to hold your petty grudges in silence. Such behavior is disgraceful and entirely unbecoming of your rank and the traditions of this academy. Is this clear?"

As dead silence met him in response, Cyril gave a brief nod, handing the microphone back to the decidedly relieved-looking proctor.

As the order to disperse was given and the students began vacating their seats, Sean remained completely still, staring in disbelief at what had just happened. Sure, Cyrano had seemed intimidating enough to him, but compared to what he had just witnessed…

"…is that?" he managed.

"The academy's Kaiser." Jessica confirmed, her expression carefully neutral as she observed the scene, "The prodigy of the senior class. Cyril Yowell."

Cyril, meanwhile, had made his way over to Cyrano, the two sizing each other up carefully.

"My apologies for this unseemly spectacle." the Kaiser said at last, his expression politely neutral, "Certain duelists simply do not know their place in the grand scheme of things."

"A duelist's place is nothing more or less than what he carves out for himself by the force of his own will." Cyrano replied in an equally polite tone. Though his expression was perhaps best described as a smile, the impression one was left with was closer to a dog baring its fangs in warning, "For it is judged not by his standing but by the burning passion of his soul."

"How interesting." though he offered a tiny hint of a smile, Cyril's manner seemed – if anything – slightly more frigid than before, both duelists' eyes locked unflinchingly on the other's, "This philosophy you describe sounds very familiar to me, just as your…rather unusual approach to duel strategy."

"The path I walk is that of a true duelist." the Osiris replied, unflinching, "I could choose no other."

"I see." Cyril gave him a curt nod, "…Cyrano Creed, was it? I will be watching your progress with great interest." he offered him a last, frigid smile, lowering his voice just a little, "Let us hope that the end of your path is not as unfortunate as that of the duelist I remember, shall we?"

Though his expression did not change, the hairs at the back of Cyrano's neck bristled, his gaze growing harder than before. Cyril, however, pretended not to notice, walking over to Kyrene and offering her his arm.

Kyrene cast a hesitant glance in Cyrano's direction, but then accepted the offered arm, and soon the siblings too had left the stadium, leaving only the solitary Osiris student standing in the middle of the arena, staring out into the distance with an unreadable expression on his face.

The storm raged on throughout the afternoon, but for all its thunder and flash, the evening of that day was completely tranquil. Not a cloud blotted the sky, not a breeze stirred the canopy, the last rays of the setting sun coloring the island a warm, pleasant red. In the distance, a solitary bird was singing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kyrene smiled, standing at the very tip of the narrow peninsula, her gaze resting over the ocean beyond.

"…yes, it's…very scenic." Jessica replied, looking rather more winded and decidedly less graceful as she ascended the last stretch, coming to a halt next to her friend, "But…is this really alright?" she offered Kyrene a puzzled glance, "I mean, you were always so keen on not being followed here."

"It's fine." the senior student replied simply.

"Ah."

For a few moments, the two contemplated the sunset in silence. Then, Jessica finally spoke up again.

"So…this duel." she began hesitantly, but noticing no objections she pressed on, "Did you…get what you were looking for out of it?"

"Not at all." the pink-haired girl replied brightly, turning to face her, "In fact, I found that what I was looking for wasn't worth it at all."

"Oh," Jessica faltered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kyrene insisted, her voice still upbeat, "You see, I think…" she afforded herself a small smile as her glance fell on the marker, "…I think what I found instead is much better."

((A/N:  
**Fakie Report**

Alarm Squirrel  
Beast/Tuner  
Level 1/Earth  
600 Atk/1100 Def

When 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster you control would be destroyed by battle or by the effect of a card your opponent controls, you can reveal this card in your hand, then this card is destroyed by that battle or card effect instead of that 1 monster.

Great Toad King  
Aqua/Effect  
Level 7/Water  
2500 Atk/ 2100 Def

Downgrade the Level of this card in your hand by 1 for each "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to add 1 "Frog" monster or card that specifies a "Frog" monster(s) in its effect other than "Great Toad King" or "Frog the Jam" from your deck or graveyard to your hand. There can only be 1 face-up "Great Toad King" on the field at a time.

Shiba-Knight, Scorching Taro  
Beast-Warrior/Synchro  
Level 8/Fire  
1800 Atk/1600 Def

1 Beast or Beast-Warrior Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast Type Monster(s)

All Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged-Beast Type Monsters you control gain 200 ATK for every Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast Type Monster in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed, you can discard 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast Type Monster instead.))


End file.
